


Anna Sun

by Fuck___it



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 boys in lov, Awkward Family History, Based off a song, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, awkward smut scenes, awkward smutty dreams, but its kind of funny, everything is awkward at some point, fun times, jim is kind of an idiot but we love him anyways, mccoy hates his ex wife, spock isn't allergic to wolf spiders, the author likes to trick readers, they're in a house, very awkward smut scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck___it/pseuds/Fuck___it
Summary: "we tore up the wallswe slept on coucheswe lifted this housewe lifted this house"After the events that transpired aboard the U.S.S. enterprises first mission, McCoy was damn tired. Everything had worked out in their favor, captain pike was alive and now Jim was captain. But McCoy was still tired. Luckily they had been given 4 months of leave, to use at their discretion, but McCoy had no where to go. He didn’t have his dorm at the academy, and he didn’t have his quarters on the enterprise. The only place he had left was that stupid house in Georgia. The one he’d built with his ex wife Jocelyn.





	Anna Sun

**Author's Note:**

> so this was going to be way longer than it is right now. I may end up writing a sequel. I've had this written for almost a year now and I finally decided to post it. as for the smut scenes this is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me. don't be afraid to call out any typos and comments are much appreciated. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

After the events that transpired aboard the U.S.S. enterprises first mission, McCoy was damn tired. Everything had worked out in their favor, captain pike was alive and now Jim was captain. But McCoy was still tired. Luckily they had been given 4 months of leave, to use at their discretion, but McCoy had no where to go. He didn’t have his dorm at the academy, and he didn’t have his quarters on the enterprise. The only place he had left was that stupid house in Georgia. The one he’d built with his ex wife Jocelyn.   
  
Since he’d never put her name on the deed he got the rights to it in the divorce. But going back there after everything that happened between them was a thorn in his side. He didn’t want to face the ghosts of his past. Another life where he was happy. He dreaded going back there alone, until he overheard Spock talking to Jim, asking him if he had a place for Spock. Except Jim didn’t want to go home either, and he was planning on getting a cheap hotel room in San Francisco.  
  
So McCoy approached them, he told them he had a house in Georgia with enough room for all 3 of them if they were willing to go that far. He’d rather spend his time with his best friends in his shitty house then alone in his shitty house. He didn’t care what their reasons were for not going back to their respective families, and Jim seemed thankful he didn’t ask. Spock just looked guilty, as if he was burning with shame and the need to explain himself. But McCoy stopped him before he even opened his mouth.  
  
“Look, I don’t care why you need a place to go. All I care is that I’ve got a 2 story house with 3 bedrooms and the only person to occupy it is me. Are you coming or not?” He didn’t mean to sound so bitter, but it worked because Spock begrudgingly accepted.   
  
“Very well Doctor, I shall buy a ticket for the first shuttle to Georgia.” Spock nodded at him in thanks. Jim told him pretty much the same thing, and that was that.  
  
McCoy went back to packing his suitcase, and sent them the travel information later. As he boarded his shuttle, he didn’t cringe thinking about the house as much. He’d only be alone for 2 days, and then his friends would be there. He could make it for two days. But when the shuttle ride was over, and he pulled up to the house, he knew he needed to stop by the nearest liquor store first.   
  
The house was almost in ruins, the screen door was barely hanging onto its hinges. The bright yellow paint had faded to a dull white. The windows were dirty, and the house smelled musty. As he walked into the kitchen, his heart throbbed with memories of the place.  He set the bag of beer and whiskey down on the counter and looked around. The place hadn’t changed much.  
  
When the divorce happened they were still in the middle of renovating it. When they first built it they put in the cheapest materials money could buy, and then slowly over the years replaced them with nicer things. Jocelyn had wanted a huge spacious house, she’d always imagined they’d have tons of kids. McCoy noticed the wallpaper was peeling near the light switch, and pulled it back to reveal the words Jocelyn + Len etched into the baseboards.   
  
He felt sick. How dare he come back to this house. He may have owned it but it belonged to her. Everything belonged to her. There was a saying in his family, that your one true love was your Anna Sun. The name came from his great great great grandparents, Derek McCoy falling hopelessly in love with a woman named Anna Sun. Ever since then, it became a tradition in his family to call your partner that name. Leonard McCoy’s Anna Sun had left him, and he’d been in the dark ever since.   
  
McCoy stumbled through the rest of the house, pulling sheets off of furniture and switching on lightbulbs only to find most of them dead. He finally made it to the master bedroom. He stared at the 4 post bed frame Jocelyn had begged him to buy. The mattress was on it, but he’d have to buy bed sheets. He ran his fingers along the old antique wood, it had been old when he’d got it for her but now it felt ancient.   
  
He stared angrily at the picture on the night stand. It was a picture from their wedding. They looked so happy together, like nothing in the world could rip them apart. He wanted to throw it across the room, but he tipped it onto its face instead so he didn’t have to look at it anymore. He spent the rest of the lonely two days in pretty much the same state, bitter and cold, buying things here and there but pretty much leaving the place undisturbed. He didn’t even have the heart to get drunk, knowing it would cause him to destroy the place.   
  
By the time he had to get Jim and Spock, he felt like a ghost. Wordlessly he got into his rental car, driving to the station to pick them up. He hadn’t said much for the past 2 days he’d been alone, and he continued not to say anything. But when he saw Jim’s smiling face run towards him and launch himself at McCoy, he found himself smiling. He hugged the man, and turned to Spock. He didn’t know how to greet the Vulcan, but Spock simply patted McCoy on the shoulder and nodded to him.   
  
He helped the two men get their luggage in the trunk and drove off. Both Jim and Spock were exhausted, so they didn’t say much, but McCoy turned the radio on and a slow country song drifted through the quiet car. It was oddly peaceful. He pulled up the driveway to his decrepit old house, and got out. Jim stumbled out of the car with him, but Spock stared at the house for a second longer before leaving as well.  
  
“This is your house bones? I didn’t know you had such a nice place.” Jim was smiling again.  
  
“Nice is being generous. It’s been a while since anyone’s lived here Jim. It needs work.”  
  
“Maybe we can fix it up this summer and turn it into our own little vacation home in Georgia.”   
  
“No.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“No Jim, let it rot for all I care.” McCoy scowled and stomped off to fetch the luggage out of the trunk.  
  
Spock and Jim shared a look. Obviously something happened in this house that McCoy didn’t want to talk about. But they were gonna make him anyways. After all, it’s what friends do, right?  
  
McCoy led them to their rooms and left them to get themselves settled. He made a beeline for the back porch and grabbed a beer on his way out. He sat in the rocking chair he’d built for Jocelyn when she thought she was pregnant. He stared at the trees he’d planted when they first got the property. The trees had grown up now, and the rocking chair creaked. The house was only 15 years old, but it had that feeling that vintage houses always had. It had a history hidden in its walls.  
  
A history McCoy was eager to forget about. Suddenly the screen door swung open, and promptly slammed into the wall. The hinges broke, and the door fell over with a clatter. Whoever opened it cursed loudly.  
  
“Fuck! Sorry bones...I didn’t mean to break your house.”  
  
“It’s fine Jim, was probably already broken.”   
  
“You wanna fix it...? I think I saw a hardware store on the drive over here.”   
  
McCoy sighed and leaned his head back into the chair. He glanced over at Jim then back down at his beer. He probably should get it fixed, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if the roof blew off or the windows shattered. He didn’t care if the whole damn house burnt to the ground. He just wanted to forget about Jocelyn’s presence.   
  
“If you wanna fix it you can, I’m not gonna stop you. Just don’t expect me to pay for it, or help.” McCoy looked up at Jim, and Jim smiled.   
  
“Alright, does that apply to the rest of the house as well?”  
  
“I guess” McCoy sighed, he’d been doing that a lot lately. Jim went back inside and let McCoy finish his beer.   
  
When he went back inside, Spock and Jim were in the kitchen. Jim was looking at the peeling wallpaper near the light switch, and Spock was making dinner. McCoy frowned, he didn’t like the way Jim was staring at the words scratched into the baseboards. He didn’t want his friend to be sad like he was.   
  
“Jocelyn, was that your ex wife? No wonder you seem so depressed lately. All the more reason to fix this place, huh.” Jim gave him a weak smile, and McCoy just stared.  
  
“Why do you wanna fix it so badly?”   
  
“Cuz, I wanna make new memories here with you. I like it here, and I like that it’s yours. But I don’t like that you hate it so much. So therefore we gotta get Jocelyn out of here so you can have some peace of mind.”   
  
Spock interjected, which scared the shit outta McCoy cuz he’d honestly forgotten the Vulcan was there.  
  
“I agree with Jim, you are the owner of this house, it is disturbing to see you care so little for it.”    
  
“Well, I can’t say no to that now can I?”  
  
Jim yelled excitedly and shook Spock’s shoulders, he then turned to McCoy and hugged him tightly. If McCoy had known Jim would be so happy to fix his house for him he would’ve invited him over sooner. Spock told them dinner was ready, and they ate together, Jim talking their ears off about his plans for the house.   
  
McCoy could feel a storm brewing when they went to bed. It would probably be raining by the time they woke up. What he didn’t expect was to wake up in the middle of the night to Jim shaking him awake and the sound of thunder all around him. Jim shrieked when a crack of lighting illuminated the room and a resounding boom followed soon after. McCoy was pissed at first, in his sleep muddled haze, but he soon realized the power had gone out and that’s what Jim was afraid of. It was no secret Jim Kirk was afraid of the dark.  
  
So McCoy did the most logical thing he could think of, he pulled Jim into his bed and told him the worst of it would be over by morning. He didn’t sleep, but stayed awake with his best friend. Spock floated in 30 minutes later, also worried about the storm. As a Vulcan, he lived on a desert planet and was unused to Georgia’s summertime monsoons. McCoy just lifted the covers up and gave spock a pointed look.   
  
That was how he found himself sandwiched between a human and a Vulcan. He was used to it, he’d always crawled into his mamas bed at night when he was a kid and he couldn’t sleep from the storms. Even as a teenager he’d crawl in with his brothers and sisters, scared of the pelting rain blowing through the imaginary cracks in the windows. To be honest, he found it quite nice. In the midsts of unrelenting weather he found peace in his friends’ arms.   
  
Eventually he drifted off to sleep, Jim and Spock following soon after. As predicted the thunder subsided and the rain slowed to a faint drum against the roof. When he woke up he was still curled around Jim, but Spock was gone. He heard clanking in the kitchen and figured it was Spock cooking them breakfast. He truly smiled for the first time in several days as the smell of bacon and coffee wafted through the house.   
  
He extricated himself from Jim’s limbs and padded into the kitchen. Spock put a cup of coffee in front of him before he even had to ask. Mccoy sipped it happily savoring the flavor of good old southern chicory infused coffee. Spock eventually put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him, and McCoy was sure he was dreaming.  
  
“When did you learn how to cook Spock?” McCoy asked as he raised a forkful of egg to his mouth.  
  
“My human mother taught me as a child, she thought it was important I learn the basics in case I was ever on earth without a replicator. Seeing as Jim doesn’t know how to cook I figured I’d start cooking for everyone while we are here.”  
  
“Your assuming I myself don’t know how to cook either, to which you would be incorrect. All self respecting southern men know how to cook. You haven’t lived til you’ve tried my family’s cinnamon apple pie.”   
  
“How does experiencing the flavors of food equate to quality of life?”  
  
“It’s a figure of speech Spock, one I’m not surprised you haven’t heard yet.”   
  
“Why does that not surprise you Doctor?”  
  
“So it’s Doctor now is it? I’m hurt, I let you into my bed and you call me doctor.” McCoy smiled to let Spock know he was joking, but the Vulcan didn’t find it very funny.  
  
“Well then what is your preference for what I should designate you as?”  
  
“Len is fine, or Leonard if you still can’t stand nicknames.”  
  
“Very well, Leonard.” Spock gave him a weak smile and sat next to him with his own plate of food.  
  
They talked and ate for what felt like hours until Jim stumbled his way into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee pot. McCoy realized he’d never had real coffee, always drinking it from a synthesizer. He watched as Jim took a sip and then paused for a comical amount of time.  
  
“Bones, did you put crack in the coffee?”  
  
“No, Jim.” McCoy laughed at his response.  
  
“Then why is it so fucking good?” He said as he drank more of it.  
  
“Cuz it’s real and it’s got chicory in it. Welcome to Georgia.”   
  
Jim gulped down the rest of his coffee and poured himself another cup. McCoy laughed to himself while Jim drank it like a dying man in the desert. Spock just observed his two humans, fascinated by their behavior. He started cleaning up his and McCoy’s plates, and washing the dishes from last night as well.  Jim took his seat with his breakfast and joked with McCoy more about the coffee.   
  
Eventually they had all gone off to get dressed, and they found themselves in the living room. McCoy was reading an old book, but Jim was bored out of his mind. McCoy didn’t have a holofilm player, and according to Jim there was nothing fun to do. Spock was comfortable with just meditating, but he was interested in what McCoy would have Jim do to cure his boredom.  
  
“You wanna clean out the garage in the rain, pretty boy?”  
  
“Noooo, that sounds horrible.”  
  
“Then quit whining and go bother Spock.”   
  
“Leonard, please do not imply i am capable of helping in this situation.” Spock said, but it was too late.   
  
Jim turned to him with an expectant look. He was practically bouncing with all the pent up energy he had. Spock was equally confused about what he was supposed to do to entertain his captain. Finally McCoy shut his book and looked at them. He looked like he was glaring to anyone who didn’t know him, but Spock and Jim knew better.   
  
“Fine, let me see if I can find my mamas old recipe book. It’s a good day to make pie anyways since the weathers so shitty.”  
  
Jim lit up like a Christmas tree at the doctors words. McCoy got up and headed over to the kitchen, looking through all the cabinets and drawers while Jim followed him around excitedly. Jim Kirk often reminded Spock of a puppy. It was fascinating watching him interact with the doctor. McCoy exclaimed loudly as he pulled out an old wooden box. He set it on the counter and Spock walked over to look at it with Jim.  
  
It had swirling patterns carved into the top, and the initials A.S.M on the left corner. Spock knew McCoy’s mother’s name did not begin with an A, so he was even more puzzled by the strange thing. Jim ran his fingers over the initials and looked over at McCoy questioningly.  
  
“A.S.M? Who’s that?”   
  
“A.S.M stands for Anna Sun McCoy, she was my great great great grandmother. Also the unsuspecting creator of a strange family tradition you’ll only ever hear from a McCoy if your lucky enough. This box has been passed down to the women in my family for generations. It contains recipes that are older than even Spock here.”  
  
Spock gave a disgruntled noise. He wasn’t that old. It was true Vulcans life expectancies far exceeded humans, but Spock was still fairly young. He was only 3 years older than Jim.   
  
“Are we lucky enough to hear the tradition bones?” Jim asked, always nosy and curious.  
  
“No...but maybe someday you will be.” McCoy smiled nostalgically. “I doubt it’ll ever happen again for me...but my mother may want to tell you if you ever meet her. She loves telling stories to anyone who will listen.”   
  
“C’mon bones, now I’m even more confused. Don’t make me get Spock to mind meld you!”  
  
“Captain, we all know I would never perform a Vulcan mind meld on anyone unless they gave me their explicit consent. Do not even create jokes on the matter. It is something as deeply personal as sex to us.” Spock couldn’t help but faintly blush as the words left his mouth, Jim would catch onto that sentence and pester him about it for weeks.  
  
“Oops, right, sorry Spock. I didn’t mean to say- Wait it’s like having sex to you? But then...Spock prime told me that...huh?!” Jim spiraled down into more and more noncoherent words and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.    
  
“Jim, I believe you are confus-“ McCoy stepped in before Spock could finish his sentence, and Spock made a mental note to thank him later.   
  
“What Spock means is that mind melding is intimate like sex, not that it is sex. Your such an infant, Jim. Spock prime didn’t have telepathic sex with you, calm down.” Mccoy explained to Jim, and Spock found he wouldn’t have been able to say it more eloquently himself for once.    
  
“No no, it’s not that. It’s just that Spock prime said that in his past he had mind melded with me multiple times, or at least his pasts version of me. As we’ve seen already our timeline shares a lot of similarities with his, even if it has been altered. That means that at some point, Spock and I are going to be that close...” Jim looked over at Spock and bit his lip, his cheeks were still flushed but his eyes belied his pensiveness rather than his previous embarrassment.   
  
“Can we stay focus pleased? I thought we were baking, not discussing the possibility of spock being your girlfriend Jim.” It was Spock’s turn to blush at the doctors words. McCoy seemed rather upset in his tone of voice, when before he was clearly being sarcastic.    
  
As McCoy opened the recipe box and flicked through the yellowed pages, Spock reflected on that. Clearly this house was a source of mental discomfort for the doctor, even if they could only guess at the reason. Spock had accidentally shared a telepathic link with the man the night prior, being so close to him and their skin accidentally touching a few times. It was nothing like a mind meld, but he could still feel the pain McCoy experienced.    
  
As far as he knew, this house once inhabited the doctor and his ex wife Jocelyn. The evidence was everywhere. The initials under the wallpaper by the light switch, the 4 poster bed in the master bedroom that seemed like an out of character purchase. The carefully handcrafted rocking chair that exuded feminine decorum. The guest bedroom Spock was sleeping in was clearly designed by a woman. Unless McCoy was secretly an interior designer, it seemed that McCoy had built the place and Jocelyn had decorated it.    
  
Jim had said earlier that he wanted to make new memories, and Spock had watched McCoy’s eyes change from washed out and desperate to hopeful and maybe even happy. He had watched McCoy snuggle into Jim when he’d left the bedroom that morning. He also hadn’t failed to notice the nostalgic smile when McCoy had talked about his families hidden secret tradition. Spock was drawing to a conclusion that the doctors sudden outburst was due to a romantic attraction to Jim, and possibly himself. He was brought back to the present at the sound of Jim’s laughter, and looked up to see McCoy smudging flour over the young mans cheek.    
  
“Careful now Jim, I won’t hesitate to have a food fight with you, no matter how illogical.”    
  
Jim just giggled and brushed off the flour. McCoy handed him an apron and sent him in search of ingredients. Jim noticed Spock watching him and smiled.   
  
“Welcome back Spock, we got a little worried when you started spacing out.”   
  
“My apologizes Jim, it seems I have inadvertently fallen into meditation.”   
  
“Yeah we figured, it’s alright tho. We are on vacation after all.” Jim said, and disappeared behind the counter as he bent down to reach something.   
  
“You wanna help Spock? If not I’ve got tons of books you could read, you could also sweep the floors if your feeling up to it. God knows this place could use a cleaning or two.” McCoy asked, he seemed more relaxed then he had been when he’d greeted them at the shuttle station.   
  
“Yes, I would be most interested in cleaning. Where may I find the cleaning supplies?”   
  
“They’re in the laundry room. First door on your left down that hallway.” McCoy pointed to one of the two hallways that split off from the dining room, and Spock set off on his task.    
  
He quickly scanned the closet, and found a nice array of cleaning supplies. He pulled out bleach, sponges, multiple handheld brushes, a pumice stone for the bathrooms, and more than enough paper towels. He also pulled out the broom, knowing he’d be laughed at if he’d gone to sweep the floors and did everything but. He would focus on the windows when the rainstorm had passed, but he was more than willing to clean the interior of the house in the meantime.    
  
As he went about opening doors in the current hallway he was in he discovered the door across from the laundry room was a bathroom, and the one down the hall from that was Jim’s room. He already knew the door at the very end was the master bedroom since he had slept there last night. He turned down the second hallway adjacent to that one and found another bathroom and finally his room. He started by sweeping the floors in the hallways, then moved on to cleaning the bathrooms.   
  
He was about to look for a mop to scrub the floors with, when he heard Jim shrieking. He raced to the kitchen to find McCoy flicking batter at Jim and Jim desperately trying to lick it off. Jim was covered in flour, and other strange looking substances. Spock decided that Jim was terrible at baking, since he was covered in mess and McCoy didn’t have even a molecule on him.    
  
“Your cleaning the kitchen when this is done, I’ve never seen anyone make a bigger mess than you have. How the hell did you get the dough on your elbow Jim?” He heard McCoy tell the blonde.   
  
It appeared they were making something else to go with the pie, because it was patiently waiting on the stove for McCoy to put it in. The batter he was currently mixing up also did not have the right viscosity of pie dough. Spock observed as McCoy added a cup of flour to the dough, making it denser. Jim was mixing together brown sugar and an array of different brown colored spices.    
  
“Spock! Help me! McCoys making death threats again.” Jim looked up at him, and whined dramatically.   
  
“Don’t you even think about asking him to help you, if I catch him cleaning the kitchen for you your gonna be scrubbin dishes for a week. You hear me young man?” McCoy made an interesting picture in his apron with a rolling pin in his hand. He had the bowl cocked against his hip and his southern accent was very prominent.   
  
“Yes mom.” Jim said and stuck out his tongue.   
  
That was clearly the wrong answer because McCoy proceeded to swat Jim’s rear with the rolling pin. Jim shrieked again and ran over to Spock, ducking behind him and using him as a shield. Spock felt himself smiling. He would never understand the ridiculousness of humans, but it was certainly entertaining. He stepped aside, and nudged Jim forward. Jim instantly protested, but Spock turned and went back to cleaning. He carried on with his task, until the smell of something amazing wafted through the house.    
  
He set the mop against the wall and wandered into the kitchen just as McCoy was pulling something out of the oven. It was a pie, but the top crust was a strange swirly pattern that didn’t match the rest of the crust. Jim told him it was an apple pie with a cinnamon roll crust. Spock had never had either, but he’d seen them separately. Together, it seemed they made a very delectable treat. McCoy set the pie down on the stove and put the oven mitts away.   
  
Jim was about to walk over before McCoy pointed a finger at him. “Don’t even think about it. You can’t have it until it’s cool. For god sakes Jim go take a shower, you’ve got so much flour in your hair you look like an old man.”   
  
Jim pouted and was starting to protest, but soon realized McCoy’s accusations were correct. He tugged off his apron and left the kitchen without another word, clearly exhausted from the days work. McCoy took his own apron off and hung it up on the hooks by the door. He stopped for a moment and stared at the wallpaper where the light switch was.    
  
“Bet your wondering why this house upsets me so much. Don’t think I didn’t notice you poking around my dreams last night.”   
  
“I assure you Leonard it was purely unintentional. I can promise you it will not happen again.”   
  
“I don’t care about that Spock, kind of glad that your givin me a reason to talk about it though. Jim knows all about my divorce, but I could never tell him about the happy parts. That’s what this house is, it’s a physical representation of the good part of my marriage with her. A time when we really were in love.”   
  
“Leonard, you do not have to explain anything to me. But I will listen, if you need me to.” Spock said and closed his hand over McCoy’s that was still resting on the wall.    
  
McCoy looked up at him, shocked that Spock was being so open. He knew all about Vulcans and their hands. A pregnant pause filled the room. They didn’t break eye contact, or physical contact. But eventually, the moment ended and McCoy pulled away. Spock could see he was also tired, clearly this baking thing that humans did was exhausting.    
  
“Perhaps I can make dinner, since you’ve worked so hard today.” Spock asked softly, hoping he could do something for McCoy.   
  
“Yeah, but Jim’s still gotta clean the kitchen. I still can’t believe he got flour all over himself, not only that but there’s fucking pie dough on the ceiling. On the ceiling Spock! How did he even manage that?”    
  
“I do not have an answer to that Leonard, but it appears baking is much more complicated than I had originally thought.”    
  
McCoy laughed. Spock found that the sound warmed his heart, watching McCoy and Jim today had been vastly entertaining. He suspected his time here would bring him closer to these two men then he first thought possible. Suddenly, Jim walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist and soap sudds in his hair. His voice was entirely calm, but it was clear he was shaken as he said,   
  
“Bones, there is a giant spider in the bathroom. Please kill it.”    
  
“What color is it?”   
  
“Brown, why?”   
  
“Fuck. Jim that’s a goddamn wolf spider. Hell no i aint killin it! Do you know how dangerous those fuckers are?”    
  
“Well what the hell do I do then?! I can’t shower with it!”   
  
“Use the other shower.”   
  
“There’s another shower?”   
  
“Yeah Jim, you haven’t explored the house yet?”   
  
“I would not be adverse to showing you where it is Jim.” Spock interjected.    
  
McCoy gave Jim a look, to which Jim responded with a pout and allowed Spock to lead him to the other bathroom, the one across from the laundry room. He was amazed when he walked in, as Spock had been. There was a huge mosaic covering one wall, and a giant window facing the dense Forrest surrounding the house. The bathrooms in the house were rather impressive, and Spock guessed that the McCoy’s had taken a lot of time with renovating them. Spock quickly left when he realized Jim wished to continue his shower and he made his way back to the kitchen.   
  
“Leonard, I am not affected by wolf spider venom. Would you like me to go collect it?”   
  
“Maybe tomorrow, I’m sure the little fucker can wait. Besides, Jim needs to learn his lesson.” McCoy simply answered and moved into the living room to read his book.   
  
Spock left him to it and went about collecting his cleaning supplies and returning them to their proper locations. Eventually Jim was done with his shower, and Spock started dinner. When it was ready, they ate at the dinner table and talked about random things. They had pie with vanilla ice cream for desert, and Spock was very impressed. It seemed McCoy was right when he’d said he hadn’t lived til he tried the McCoy family recipe for apple pie.    
  
The evening led to Jim cleaning the kitchen while Spock and McCoy sat in the living room. McCoy was reading his book from earlier, and Spock was flicking through an encyclopedia of mammals native to Georgia. Eventually Jim wandered in and plunked down next to Spock on the couch. He let out a tired sigh and leaned against Spock’s shoulder.    
  
“Today was a good day.” He stated, breaking the peaceful silence.   
  
“Agreed.” McCoy answered gruffly.   
  
“I have no objections captain.” Came Spock’s response.   
  
“Spock, call me Jim. We’re off duty.”   
  
“My apologies, Jim.”   
  
“I think the rain stopped.” Jim said hopefully.   
  
“Yeah, it’ll be muggy tomorrow. But we gotta clean out the garage.” McCoy said.   
  
“Why? What’s in the garage?”    
  
“My car.” McCoy had a wicked smile on his face, and Jim soon smiled with him.   
  
“Didn’t know you had one.”   
  
“Oh yeah, 2179 Chevy corvette. Hopefully she’s still in perfect condition, if Jocelyn left her where I put her.” McCoy answered, but his smile was tarnished with a scowl.   
  
“Alright, new rule. No more thinking about Jocelyn.”   
  
“Kind of hard to do that Jim, she’s everywhere.”    
  
“How so?”   
  
McCoy sighed and closed his book. He brought his hands up to his face and pressed his palms into his eyes. Jim was about to cross the room when he looked up.   
  
l“I built this house for her Jim. We carved our names into the wood so we’d never forget how much we loved each other. She was my Anna Sun, and she left me. I don’t deserve this place anymore. It’s not mine, it’s hers. Everything here reminds me of her. I built her a rocking chair, I bought her a 4 poster bed, i built 2 extra rooms so we’d have space for our family to grow. But she blamed me for every miscarriage. She blamed me for our marriage falling apart when she realized she didn’t love me anymore. When I asked her if she wanted the house, she threw the keys at me and told me to keep it so I’d never forget how I failed her. So I would lie awake at night thinking about how we had sex in every room of this house to christen it when it was finished. I asked her if she wanted the car, and she told me to drive it until I crashed against a tree because I ruined her in that car and she wanted nothing to do with me.”   
  
Jim and Spock were both reduced to stunned silence. Jim felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew Jocelyn was a mega bitch from hell, but to hear how she turned her back on every gift McCoy gave her when it ended. The cruelty of that was like a physical stab to his gut. He crossed the room and pulled McCoy off of his chair so he could hold him in his lap. He pressed his friends face into his chest and ran his fingers through McCoy’s soft brown hair.   
  
His mission was never more clear to him. He would expunge every trace of that woman from this house. He would do whatever it took, he’d cross out her name and replace it with his own and Spock’s. He’d even burn sage. This was no longer Jocelyn’s unwanted house, this was Leonard McCoy, James T. Kirk and Spock’s home. They would visit for every holiday and off-time to make sure bones knew it.   
  


He wasn’t going to admit to himself he’d probably fuck bones as many times as Jocelyn had and more in this house if given the opportunity but he was certainly thinking it. He didn’t know what Anna Sun meant to McCoy, but he was determined to become that for him. He was determined to help McCoy heal, the moment he watched him fall apart the very first time at the academy. This house was preventing that, so he needed to fix it. He needed to add his own Jim Kirk flair to it and get rid of everything Jocelyn did.    
  
“Let’s go to bed bones, your exhausted.” He said softly. Bones grunted softly and let Jim pull him to his feet.   
  
Jim pushed him down the hall to Bones’s room and left him to get ready for bed. He’d be back though. Like hell he was leaving his friend alone tonight. He hurried to his room and threw on his own pajama pants, deciding to forgo his shirt in the humid house. Spock must have had the same idea, because they met each other in front of McCoy’s door waiting for him to open it.   
  
Spock was wearing a tight tank top, and loose pajama pants. Jim couldn’t help but think he was sexy like that. The Vulcan was usually well put together, it was a nice change of pace to see him out of proper clothes. It had been too dark last night for Jim to see him clearly. Bones finally opened the door and Jim marched over to the bed and crawled in. Spock waited for bones to give his approval, which he did, and that’s how Jim ended up wrapped around bones while also holding the Vulcans hand.    
  


They slept peacefully, and eventually Jim woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon and an empty bed again. But he heard bones and Spock talking, so he didn’t mind too much. He let himself enjoy the peacefulness of the morning before dragging himself out of the comfortable bed and making his way to the kitchen. He was handed a cup of coffee and plate of food upon his arrival, which he had no objections to. He slipped into a chair next to bones and listened to their conversation.    
  
“You see doctor, the wolf spider venom reacts to the mercury in our blood, which diminishes its effectiveness. The worst I could get from it is a sore throat for a few days.”   
  
It was endearing to hear Spock talk in a more casual human way, until he realized what they were talking about.   
  
“Oh shit are you talking about the spider in the bathroom?”   
  
“Yeah Jim, where have you been for the past few minutes?” Bones snarked at him.    
  
“You know I’m not fully awake until after I’ve had a cup of coffee.” Jim pouted, if only for show.   
  
“I know.” Bones said with a smile and leaned over to plant a kiss to Jim’s temple.    
  
Bones kissed him again, except this time on the lips. He parted his mouth and let bones slip his warm tongue in. Jim moaned into the kiss, and he heard Spock growl possessively. Bones pulled him up and plastered him against the table so he was looking up at the ceiling.   
  
“Let’s rechristen this house Jim, what do you say?” Bones rumbled into his ear.   
  
“Oh god, yes. Fuck yes bones. I want you and Spock to fuck me on every surface of this house.”   
  
Jim watched bones and Spock make eye contact before Spock whispered in his ear, “that can be arranged Jim.” And then Spock’s mouth was on his neck.   
  
While Spock sucked hickeys into his neck, bones pulled his pajama pants down. He was very pleased when he noticed the young captain had no boxers on, leaving him completely exposed. Bones leaned forward, and blew hot breath into his ear before whispering to him.   
  
“Wake up Jim. Your ok, I’m right here.”   
  
What?   
  
Suddenly Jim was pulled from his dream. He blinked as he realized where he was. He was in bones’s bed. Spock was staring at him, and bones was hovering over him. Bones brought a hand up to his cheek and absentmindedly ran his thumb under his eye.    
  
“You ok?” He asked softly.   
  
“Uh...y...yeah I’m...what...why did...I don’t...” Jim stuttered as all the blood rushed to his face.   
  
“You were having a nightmare, I felt you thrashing around and whimpering.” Bones told him, and Jim honestly wished he could die.    
  
“No I wasn’t, I’m fine.” He blushed harder and looked at Spock instead of bones who was so close to straddling him it made him even more embarrassed.    
  
Except Spock betrayed him. The pointy eared bastard.    
  
“The only other explanation for his behavior is...a sex dream...doctor.”    
  
Fuck. He was too sleepy to lie his way through this one. He wanted to sink into the mattress and be suffocated by it. Bones continued to hover over him, and Spock continued to stare at him while his blush worsened. He had to do something to break the tense silence that fell over them.    
  
“That’s not what...I wasn’t...Spock no that’s...I...what...” Jim couldn’t get the words out, starting and stopping multiple sentences all at once.   
  
Thank god bones chose to laugh at him. He could deal with that. He looked up at bones’ smiling face as he continued laughing. His thumb stroked over his cheek again. He was confused, but so grateful for bones’ reaction.    
  
“Damn, I forgot how adorable you are when you stutter like that.” Bones finally said.   
  
“Bones...it’s not funny.” Jim was finally able to make a complete sentence, which sent bones into another fit of giggles.    
  
“Oh yes it is. Spock agrees with me.”    
  
“Leonard, I am not a part of this.” Spock said, hoping not to receive the wrath of Jim Kirk.   
  
Jim was still painfully aroused, and he couldn’t ignore how bones was shifting against him everytime he laughed to keep himself upright. Bones’ thigh brushed against his crotch, and he bit his lip so hard he thought he could taste blood. But Bones was distracted with arguing with Spock and his thigh continued to rub against him and he continued to clamp his jaw shut around his poor bottom lip. He wouldn’t make a sound, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t, he did...   
  
His soft moan echoed through the room, and bones stopped talking. Jim screwed his eyes shut and sucked his lip into his mouth, arching up obscenely. He was panting ever so slightly. Goddammit. First Spock and now his own body had betrayed him yet again this fateful night. He didn’t dare look at either of them. Instead turning his head to the side, and keeping his eyes closed.    
  
He felt someone lightly press their hand onto his chest. The hand then slowly dragged down his bare skin. He held his breath and turned back to look up into bones’ eyes. Bones kept dragging his hand down, until he gently cupped Jim’s dick over his pajama pants. Jim started panting harder, locking eyes with bones.    
  
Bones smirked at him and rubbed over his growing boner. He thought he was dreaming again, but no this was real. Bones was on top of him, he was touching him. He completely forgot about Spock, until he looked over and saw him staring intently at them. He couldn’t help but arch up into bones’ hand and cry out. He was so turned on from his dream and now this. He wanted so much more, he needed to feel bones’ hand on him.    
  
“Please bones, god...I need more.”    
  
As if he could read minds Bones tugged the waistband of his pajama pants down and fit his hand around Jim’s length. He slowly stroked up, then back down. Jim’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest as bones jacked him off. He made eye contact with Spock, and fisted his hands into the sheets.    
  
He continued staring at Spock as bones finally made him come. His back arched off the bed again and he moaned loudly as fluid shot up and streaked across bones’ face and chest. He had no idea what would happen next, but he watched with bated breath as bones flicked his tongue out and wiped away Jim’s come from his lips. Bones leaned down and kissed him, and Spock slotted their hands together in a Vulcan kiss.    
  
Bones rolled off of him and snuggled into him again, not even bothering to get cleaned up. Jim pulled his pajama pants back up and turned so his face was pressed into bones’ chest. Yet again silence filled the air before bones broke it softly.   
  
“Goodnight...Jim...”    
  
“Goodnight bones, and Spock.”   
  
“Good night indeed.” Was all Spock said, before they all drifted back to sleep.    
  
When morning came, Jim didn’t wanna get up. He felt bones and Spock get up and leave the bed. He heard their quiet conversations in the kitchen and the smell of coffee and pancakes. He had no idea what would happen if he went into the kitchen. Was it possible to die from mortification?    
  
He had to give himself a pep talk, he was Captain James T. Kirk. Nothing phased him. Not even waking up in the middle of the night to his best friend almost on top of him and his first officer watching. Well, ok maybe saying nothing phased him was a bit incorrect. It’s not that he didn’t want it to happen, it wasn’t the first sex dream he’d had of the two of them. It was however the first sex dream that resulted in what he’d been dreaming about.    
  
Still, bones wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t want to. Spock would’ve stopped them if he didn’t want to be there either. Jim would’ve said no if he wasn’t interested. So why was he so scared of facing them?    
  
He gave a resigned sigh and dragged himself out of the bed. Jim regretted looking in the mirror, he looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was messy and almost standing up on its own. His lips were red, and almost swollen from trying to chew them off last night. As for the...resulting bodily fluids...they had dried all over his chest and in his hair, which was probably why it was currently defying gravity. He couldn’t do anything about the state of his lips, but he could duck into the bathroom and try to get the sticky stuff off of him.    
  
He wandered into the master bathroom and wet a washcloth down. He wouldn’t be able to clean his hair without a shower, but he was able to get most of the stickiness off of him. He should probably change his pajama pants too, but his stomach growled interrupting his thoughts. Jim just shrugged, if he was going to face them like this he had to commit.    
  
When he strolled into the kitchen he didn’t say a word, even if bones and Spock’s conversation died as he made his way over to the coffee maker. His heart sped up as he heard Bones walk up behind him, but all he did was place the creamer next to him. It was hazelnut, his favorite.   
  
“When did you-“   
  
“Spock and I went to the store down the road this morning while you were sleeping. We didn’t get much, but I figured you’d want your fancy coffee creamer.”    
  
“Thanks...” Jim said looking down at his feet, he couldn’t make eye contact with bones. “Bones, I-“   
  
“It’s ok Jim, we’ll talk about it when your ready.  Enjoy your breakfast.”    
  
Jim let out a relieved breath he didn’t know he was holding. He filled his plate with pancakes and doused them in maple syrup before taking up a seat next to Spock. Spock simply nodded to him in acknowledgment of his presence, then went back to his discussion with bones. They were talking about where to find building materials.   
  
“There’s not much in this little town, we may have a hardware store but if we want quality lumber we’ll have to go all the way to Charleston. If we’re gonna do that though we should make a day of it. It’ll be a long drive.”   
  
“How far is Charleston, Leonard?”   
  
“Bout a 4 hour drive, so we should plan to eat lunch there and stay a while. They’ve got a few other things we’ll need. Hardware store doesn’t carry the vintage lightbulbs for the lamps, Jocelyn insisted on them when we saw them at the store...I told her we’d constantly be driving hours away to get them, but she still wanted them.” Bones had a sad smile on his face as he talked about the lamps.    
  
“Perhaps we should consider changing out the lamps then, it is rather impractical to buy something when it costs more money to keep it running than to purchase it.”    
  
“My thoughts exactly Spock, but for now let’s focus on what we need and we’ll tackle all that later.”   
  
“Would it be helpful to fabricate a list of supplies for our journey?”   
  
“Yeah, but we’ll need to clean out the garage first. I’ve got a few boxes in there, but I’ve forgotten what’s in em.”    
  
Jim heard bones’ southern accent come out in full force. He must’ve been in a good mood for him to forget about suppressing it. He smiled to himself, imagining the fun they could have this summer. Building all day and drinking beer all night, only to fall into bed and do it all over again the next day. He looked over at the light switch, maybe he could convince bones to scratch out her name and replace it with his and Spock’s.    
  
The house may be falling apart, but Jim had more than enough love in him to keep it and bones together. He let himself think about the future for once, something he tried not to do. Bones had picked up Jim and Spock like a couple of strays, maybe it would become their own little enterprise tradition. He’d like to have Scotty here, to help them with the electrical. Maybe he could even install some of the tech Jim was missing. As much as he loved the rustic nature of the house, he hated the septic system. Why did he have to wait forever for bones and Spock to be done in the shower, when before it didn’t matter at all because you could have as many showers running as you wanted?   
  
He’d have to make a sign up sheet for that. He knew he’d get tired of the race eventually. As for the rest of the enterprise crew, he knew a lot of them didn’t always have a warm house to go to during holidays and off times when the enterprise wasn’t dashing through the stars. He knew Chekov would find the woods peaceful, even if it was muggy instead of the frigid cold he was used to in Russia.    
  
If Bones let them, they could make this place theirs. It would take a lot of convincing though. They’d just started talking about fixing the place, and it seemed bones wanted to preserve as much of Jocelyn as he could, not yet ready to let her go. Jim didn’t understand it, he only knew the bad parts. He only knew how she had pushed bones away when it ended, turning the divorce ugly. He’d finished his pancakes a long time ago, now sipping gingerly on his coffee. Bones floated over and grabbed his plate wordlessly, joining Spock with the dishes.   
  
They needed a working dishwasher, another thing he was itching to call Scotty about. Bones said it stopped working years before, right before the divorce, and he’d never gotten the chance to fix it before he’d enlisted in star fleet. So they were stuck doing dishes by hand. Spock didn’t mind, the maniac loved cleaning. He’d said that it calmed his mind when he was uncomfortable, and Georgia was vastly different from anything he’d ever experienced before.   
  
Jim, on the other hand, hated cleaning. He wasn’t a messy person, but he hated extra steps that came with true cleaning. He’d kept his room tidy and didn’t leave his clothes on the floor, but he almost never went full housemaid mode. He couldn’t stand how dusting made him sneeze because it just stirred it into the air. He couldn’t stand not being able to walk on the floors until they dried. He especially couldn’t stand the smell of bleach. It burned his nose.    
  
Bones could cook, Spock could clean, but what could Jim do? He didn’t dare mess with anything that even remotely had to do with engineering in the house, because he was used to more sophisticated components. He could fix computers, he could fix cars, but he didn’t change lightbulbs or reset the electrical circuit. Bones had said he had a car last night, but he didn’t say anything more on the subject. Maybe Jim could help fix it, since he was useless everywhere else.    
  
“You done with your coffee, Jim?” Bones asked him softly, and he realized he’d been staring at his empty cup.   
  
“Uh, Yeah, Thanks.” He said as bones took it away. “What are we doing today?”   
  
“Spock and I were gonna go clean out the garage, maybe take a look at the state of my car.”   
  
“Can I help? With the car I mean.”   
  
Bones raised an eyebrow at him. Clearly the car was a touchy subject. But Jim gave him the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.   
  
“Fine, but your not fixing it yet. Or driving it. I know what you did when you were 13.”   
  
“But how’re we gonna know if it works if we don’t use it?” Jim pouted harder, throwing his best into it.   
  
“We have 4 months of our vacation left Jim. I believe there will be plenty of time to...cross that bridge when we get to it...as it were.” Spock said, and Jim grinned when he heard the Vulcan attempt to use a metaphor.   
  
“Yeah, what he said.” Bones muttered.   
  
“Ok fine, I guess I can live with that.” Jim guessed it was a win, since he’d gotten Spock to say something out of character.    
  
“Good, now go take a shower. We’ll probably be outside when your done.”    
  
Jim saluted him and scampered off to the bathroom down the hall from Spock’s room, he definitely preferred that one. Only to come face to face with that fucking wolf spider. Fuck, he’d forgotten about that. The shriek that left his mouth was the most ungodly bloodcurdling sound Jim had ever made. He heard bones and Spock run through the house, and heard one of them slam the door open.

  
When bones saw what he was screaming over, he burst into laughter. Jim would’ve yelled at him if the spider hadn’t have moved and scurried towards them. The two of them ran out of there like it was on fire. Spock watched them for a moment, before scooping the spider up and carrying it outside. Jim stared at him when he returned, spider-less and seemingly unaffected.   
  
“What the fuck.”   
  
“Jim, I am not human as you two are. Wolf spider venom is entirely harmless to my immune system. So therefore it is illogical to be afraid of something that posses no real threat to my survival.”   
  
Jim stared at him while bones just laughed breathlessly, trying to pretend he hadn’t been just as scared as Jim was over the stupid spider. Spock did the Vulcan equivalent of shrugging, which was just raising his eyebrow at him, and left the hallway. Jim looked at bones, opening and closing his mouth for a moment unsure what to say. Bones just started laughing again.  
  
“Oh yeah, yesterday Spock asked me if I wanted him to get rid of it, but I told him to leave it in there for a while.”   
  
“Bones!” Jim whined and hit his friends arm. “Why’d you do that?”  
  
“Cuz of this Jim, I knew it would be funny.” Bones smiled at him, but Jim didn’t feel like smiling back.   
  
“Get out, I have to shower.”   
  
“Right, Sorry.” Bones said when he realized he was still in the bathroom with Jim.   
  
Jim could’ve sworn he saw bones blush when he turned and left. But he couldn’t think about it for long because he really did have to shower. He had to wash his hair, which was bones’ fault really. He decided to blame bones for almost having a heart attack over a spider that morning. He was still paranoid that the spider was there when he got out, and decided to get dressed in his room.   
  
He made it outside in one piece, dressed in tight shorts and a tank top. The air was suffocating, like breathing in pea soup. He saw a faded dirt road on the far side of the lawn and made his way over, guessing that it led to the garage. His hunch was correct, and he soon came upon a large wooden barn. Bones and Spock were opening the huge double doors as he approached.   
  
Inside was the silhouette of a car, under a faded white sheet that was turning yellow with age. It had a thin layer of dust over it, and Jim had the sudden urge to be anywhere but there when bones pulled the sheet off. Luckily he didn’t, instead instructing Spock to grab the stack of boxes in the corner and bring them out. The shed was too dark to see into, since Jim’s eyes were more adjusted to the bright Georgia sunshine beating down on him.   
  
Bones skirted around the car to enter the shed, and Jim strained his eyes to see what was behind it. There was a large space behind the car, with a workbench in the far wall. A rusted locker unit stood next to the workbench, and bones marched over to it. He pulled at the handle, but it was rusted shut. Jim felt like he was staring into a piece of history, dust covering every surface of the interior.   
  
Everything about the place felt distinctly like Leonard McCoy. It was clear that Jocelyn never inserted herself into the place, leaving it entirely as bones’. There was a shelf hanging above the workbench with an old stereo speaker, clearly even older than what Jim considered vintage. To him vintage was anything before 2200, but the device on the shelf seemed ancient. Like a remanent from the 21st century, rather than the 22nd like most vintage things. Bones caught him staring.  
  
“It’s not actually that old, it’s only a replica. But it was based off of the 21st century Bose soundbar 700, circa 2018.” Bones told him, and Jim nodded in understanding.  
  
“Does it work?”  
  
“Don’t know, it’s been here a while.” Was all bones said.   
  
Jim couldn’t help the mischievous grin that spread across his face. Bones had said the car was off limits, but he never said anything about anything else. This whole room pulled him in, he could spend hours here. Everything in here screamed “bones” in loud flashing colors. From the workbench with scattered tools and a rouge first aid kit, to the car, to the stereo system. He could imagine a young 21 year old bones spending his downtime here while Jocelyn was at the store getting groceries or whatever, with gentle country music playing through the stereo.   
  
He scanned the room, and noticed more little sound units in the corners and on other parts of the walls. A surround sound system. Of course, Jim thought, only the best for drowning out his thoughts and throwing himself into his hobbies. A loud metallic sound broke his concentration, and he saw that bones had gotten the locker open. Inside was a couple of tool boxes and a box of car parts. On the very top shelf was a dusty bottle.   
  
Bones pulled it out and smiled at it. The bottle had a faded label, but Jim was able to make out the harsh scrawl of bones’ hand writing. Underneath it was a more elegant handwriting, and Jim assumed it was Jocelyn.  
  
“I used to make wine, with Jocelyn. This was the first bottle we ever made together after we got married, said we’d open it on our 15th anniversary. I think it’s still good, maybe when we’re done with the house we can drink it.”  
  
Progress, Jim thought. A lot of progress. He didn’t dare go into the shed, not wanting to stir up the thick dust, but he gave bones two enthusiastic thumbs up. Spock set down the box he was carrying and shot Jim a smile. They made eye contact, and Jim knew Spock was just as proud of bones as he was.   
  
“God I missed this place. The one place I never let Jocelyn meddle with. It drived her up the wall sometimes.”  
  
“Well, not that it matters or anything, but I don’t mind.”  
  
“What do you mean Jim?”  
  
Jim shrugged, and smiled coyly. “If I were her, and you were my husband, I wouldn’t mind you having an area that was solely yours. I think it’s important for everyone to have a place only for them.”  
  
Bones stared at him for a moment, then shook his head and put the bottle down on the workbench. He started taking out the cardboard boxes that resided on the bottom of the locker, carrying them over to the collection Spock had.   
  
“Thank you Leonard, just set them down over there. I am trying to read the labels on these.” Spock frowned down at the 2 boxes currently in front of him, and Jim noticed he had sorted all of them by their labels. “I have never encountered the word tuppawear before, and I am baffled by how you fit the continent of China into a cardboard box.”  
  
Bones and Jim both burst out into laughter. Spock’s puzzled expression intensified as the two of them laughed at his expense.   
  
“Tuppawear is, uh, it’s used for storing leftovers I guess. As for China, it doesn’t mean the continent, it’s fancy dinnerware.” Jim answered him as best he could.   
  
“Why is it called China then, Jim?”  
  
“I...have no idea how to explain that.” Jim admitted.   
  
“It’s a southern thing, guys. Fine china, called China because porcelain came from China all those millennia’s ago. Another thing passed down to me from my mama, given to me at my wedding. Yet another thing Jocelyn didn’t want, said if she couldn’t have the recipe box she didn’t want the china either.” Bones interjected, and Spock’s expression seemed to soften at the mention of family traditions.  
  
“I recall my mother keeping a set of porcelain plate wear, she told me when I found a mate she would pass it on to them. Sadly it was destroyed with my planet...”   
  
“I think my mom sold her set, she’d lost her job and she could barely feed us. I remember going with her to the pawn shop, and she had a box against her hip.” Jim added to the large supply of emotional experiences regarding dishes of all things.  
  
“Damn. Guess we’re all fucked up in our own way, huh.” Was bones’ only reply, before he set the China box into the dinning room category.   
  
He pushed the box of Tupperware into the kitchen pile, then went back to poking around his man cave. Jim didn’t think the nickname fit, and male shed sounded too creepy. Bones Barn? Uh, no. Jim would come up with a name for it later. For right now he started reading the labels on all the boxes. A lot of them seemed very old, the cardboard barely keeping together. The labels were definitely written in someone else’s handwriting.   
  
Bones came out from where he’d disappeared out of Jim’s field of vision with a plastic tub. He carted it out, and set it in front of him, opening it up. It was filled with 2 binders, 4 journals, and a few random unidentifiable trinkets. Jim picked up one of the binders and opened it. Inside was sheets of plastic, with photo chips tucked away into the pockets of the sheets. Jim’s eyes lit up when he spotted a photo player in the tub, which matched the model of the photo cards. He also saw a camera, which gave him ideas.   
  
“You can look through those, if you want.” Bones said softly, and Jim almost didn’t hear him. “Spock, let’s open up these boxes.”  
  
Spock nodded, and bones handed him a knife to cut the tape with. It looked like the boxes had been opened and retaped a couple of times, as if they’d been passed down, which they probably had. Jim sorted through the trinkets in the box in front of him, finding a metal slinky which he was momentarily distracted by.   
  
As McCoy watched Jim look through the box he’d given him, he smiled to himself. Jim reminded him of a kid, unabashed wonder and excitement in his eyes. He watched Jim pick up a metal slinky and play with it. It was endearing watching the 24 year old man get distracted by the simple toy. He knew Jim didn’t want to get his hands dirty, and that he would sneeze more than a dust bunny. So instead of forcing him to help, he let Jim explore McCoy’s past.   
  
He showed more interest then Jocelyn had, which was why most of this stuff was packed up in the first place. She didn’t want McCoy’s junk to take up space. McCoy’s mother hadn’t told him about having two great loves in your life, but McCoy thought if he could he would’ve. Jim Kirk was as compatible with McCoy as iced tea and sugar, and Spock was like lemon juice. Adding a nice flavor to balance out the sickly sweetness of it. So he guessed that equated to 3 great loves.   
  
McCoy knew he had to explain it to them now. Why Anna Sun was such an enigma. What it meant to love someone in the McCoy family. But he didn’t have the words right now, and he knew it wasn’t the right time. He had to wait until Jim was ready to talk about last night, he’d already talked to Spock that morning when they’d gone to the store.  
  
After Jim went back to sleep, they were too aroused to follow him. But they didn’t act on it, they just laid awake together, listening to Jim’s breathing. They had gotten up an hour later, when the clock read 4am, to watch the sunrise. It had been a peaceful morning, but Spock told him they didn’t have any food in the house that wasn’t canned, so McCoy had dragged him to the store at 5:30, knowing there was a 24 hour grocery store 5 minutes away.   
  
Spock had asked him if he wanted to discuss what had happened, but McCoy didn’t know what to say. He’d had a crush on Jim for quite sometime, and he couldn’t deny that Spock was attractive to him as well. But he never thought he’d be given a chance to do something about it. Until he was woken up by what he thought was Jim Kirk having a nightmare. He was used to it, sharing a room with him at the academy and all, but he’d never been that close to him.   
  
Jim had been wiggling around and squirming, which was accompanied by little whimpers and harsh panting. So of course in McCoy’s mind he was sure that Jim was having a nightmare, and it didn’t help that Spock had shaken him awake thinking the same. He’d wrestled Jim onto his back, and grasped his bicep in his right hand. His left had landed somewhere on the mans exposed abdomen.   
  
Spock had reached his hand out to Jim’s neck, lightly pressing his fingers on the mans pulse point, only to report what McCoy already knew. His heart rate was elevated, which was a clear sign of distress. Then Jim had muttered their names, and McCoy knew he had to wake him up. He had leaned down to speak in his ear, remembering from that psychology class he’d taken in medical school that when a person was sleeping whatever they heard could be translated to their dreams. So he’d talked into his ear, hoping that Jim would hear him and wake up.   
  
“Wake up Jim, your ok. I’m right here.”  
  
Jim’s eyes had fluttered open, and he had blinked lazily a few times before registering where he was. But his reaction puzzled McCoy, because Jim’s face flushed a dark red and his pupils dilated even more than they already were from the dark room. McCoy also noticed that something stiff was pressing into his thigh, and he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t Jim’s knee. Jim had stuttered, not able to make a coherent sentence yet, so McCoy had told him he was having a nightmare while he brushed his thumb over Jim’s cheek bone.  
  
Jim had turned his head to Spock, who was watching them intently cataloging his behavior. Spock told him in the store that he noticed Jim didn’t seem to be afraid, which usually happened when one was woken up by a nightmare. He had categorized Jim’s behavior, and it was in correlation to what humans called a sex dream. So of course he told McCoy that, in order to aid the doctor in the best course of treatments.   
  
But McCoy had answered with disbelief, not wanting to believe it was true. McCoy had shifted his weight more than a few times, to keep himself from toppling over on to Jim while he argued with Spock, only continuing to argue to preserve Jim’s dignity and give him an out. Then, Jim had made a soft moan, and McCoy knew arguing was futile. The kid was dreaming about sex, next to McCoy, in McCoy’s bed, in McCoy’s stupid house in the middle of the Georgia forest that didn’t seem so stupid now.   
  
He reacted like anyone would, staring down at Jim as the man arched into him and screwed his eyes shut letting his mouth fall open in a breathy gasp. But Jim wouldn’t open his eyes, too embarrassed to make eye contact with either of them. So McCoy put his hand on his chest, hoping that Jim would know he wasn’t uncomfortable by Jim’s reaction. It (probably) happened to everybody at some point, right? But his arm was twisted in an odd angle, so he dragged his hand down fully expecting to stop at the mans stomach.   
  
Then Jim had looked up at him, and McCoy was a goner. He kept going, dragging his hand down further until he was touching the blonde underneath him. He felt Spock’s eyes on him as he rubbed his palm around in circles over Jim’s manhood. He would deal with his judging later, right now he was caught in the web of Jim’s beautiful blue eyes that were hazy with arousal. Jim had gasped, and turned his head to make eye contact with Spock.   
  
The Vulcan stared back at him, and McCoy noticed Spock’s own aroused state. He was going to stop, he really was, but then Jim had whined begging for more and McCoy couldn’t deny him. He’d tugged Jim’s pajama pants off and clasped his hand around him. He’d brought his friend close to orgasm, tipping him over the edge.   
  
He didn’t know what to say as he settled in next to Jim, so he just told him goodnight. Like nothing had happened. Then Jim had answered, his voice breathless and adorable, he’d acknowledged Spock. To which the Vulcan said “good night indeed.” and that was it. Jim had fallen asleep curled up against McCoy’s chest, his come drying between the two of them.   
  
Spock had asked him if he was going to pursue a relationship with the blonde, clearly not understanding that both Jim and McCoy wanted him. So McCoy had told him that. He’d said that he certainly wanted to, but he also wanted Spock. He explained that Jim wouldn’t have made eye contact with Spock so much, or even acknowledged his presence at all if he didn’t want the Vulcan, knowing full well how Jim acted like a turtle when he was embarrassed.   
  
Spock didn’t say anything for a while, until they were walking to the car with their bags. He said he would be willing to be in a relationship with them, both of them. He told McCoy that he couldn’t deny his illogical emotions any more, and McCoy told him that it wasn’t illogical to love someone. When Jim had walked out of McCoy’s room that morning, he knew he couldn’t push it. Jim was acting like a turtle, meaning that he would shut down if McCoy tried to talk to him that soon.   
  
So he’d let it be, and he’d given Jim his hazelnut creamer and let him not say anything at breakfast. Although he didn’t fail to notice the dried come in Jim’s golden hair that he wasn’t able to wipe away with a washcloth, and McCoy blushed wishing he could’ve seen Jim that morning before he’d cleaned himself up.   
  
That brought him back to the present, opening up boxes and sorting through everything in them. He pulled out the set of China his mother had given him on his wedding day, looking down at the initials “A.S.M” and “D.L.M” written in pink glaze on the porcelain. Maybe Jim and Spock would appreciate them, more than Jocelyn had. He smiled fondly and put the plate back into the box. Looking down at his watch, he realized they’d been at it for an hour. The perfect time to take a break.  
  
He smiled and stood up, seeing both Jim and Spock look at him expectantly. So, knowing full well he had eyes on him, he brought his hands up and stretched out his aching back, feeling the hot sticky air on the strip of skin that was exposed. He smirked back down at them and started walking to the house, calling over his shoulder,  
  
“I’m making iced tea, think we’ve been workin for long enough today.”   
  
He heard clattering as Jim hurried to stand up and race after him, while Spock simply extricated himself as gracefully as a cat. Eventually he had a Starfleet captain and a Vulcan following him into his house like dogs begging for table scraps. He would tease them about it later.  
  
He went straight to the cabinet once he entered the kitchen and set to work brewing the tea. Jim and Spock sat at the bar stools along the wall, the ones that didn’t have a bar to go with them. Maybe they could work on the kitchen this summer, and do all the things McCoy had wanted that Jocelyn shot down.   
  
“God it’s hot out there, I thought I was gonna die from heatstroke if I stayed a second longer.” He heard Jim sigh somewhere behind him, and he heard Spock reply with resounding logic.  
  
“Jim, it would be impossible to predict ones death, especially when the cause is something you are not afflicted by.”  
  
“I was being dramatic Spock.”   
  
“Perhaps it would be more reasonable to say you were simply unused to the weather conditions.”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?”  
  
“I do not see anything fun about death, Jim.”  
  
McCoy laughed while he listened to them bicker. It was adorable listening to Jim try to explain drama to the Vulcan. It was adorable listening to Jim explain anything to Spock, but sometimes certain things made more sense then others. He set a pot on the stove, to boil water for the tea, and leaned against the counter facing them.  
  
“What’s this about you dying Jim?”  
  
“it’s too hot.” Was all Jim said.  
  
“It’s always hot Jim, it’s Georgia.”  
  
“No wonder your so grumpy all the time.” Jim stuck his tongue out at McCoy, and McCoy had to fight to resist the urge to kiss him.   
  
“No, I’m grumpy because my best friend is a complainer.” McCoy smirked at him as Jim feigned offense.   
  
“Bones, I’m hurt.”  
  
“Uh huh, tell me about it kid.”   
  
“Kid? I’m hardly a kid bones, gosh I’m only 24.”  Jim was still joking, and McCoy loved how confused Spock was as he watched them.  
  
“My point exactly, you’re immature.”  
  
“Immature? That’s not what you thought last night bones, in fact you were thinking the exact opposite.” McCoy waited for Jim to realize what he’d said, watching as his face slowly contorted into a look of horror.   
  
“Your right, I was.” Was all McCoy said as he smirked and let his face do the talking.   
  
“I...I didn’t...but...I was gonna...it’s....what I....”Jim did the thing again, where he started a sentence 3 thousand different times when he was embarrassed.   
  
“I can confirm the doctor certainly thought about your maturity last night Jim. Although I believe he is referring to your emotional maturity and not your sexual maturity in this context.” Spock finally said, which caused Jim to press his palms against his eyes and slide down in his chair.   
  
McCoy just shook his head and turned back to the pot on the stove, which was boiling now. He poured the water into a glass pitcher and dumbed the tea bags in. He added half a cup of sugar while the tea steeped, thinking about adding more. Jim and Spock weren’t used to southern sweet tea though, and he didn’t want them to develop diabetes while they were here.   
  
Jim and Spock were both quiet when he turned back to them. He just walked past them and into the living room, which spurred them on to follow him. He settled into his favorite arm chair and Spock took up his place on the couch. Jim seemed torn between sitting next to Spock, and snagging the identical chair next to McCoy. Surprisingly enough, he took the chair.   
  
“Should we talk about...what happened...last night.” Jim spoke tentatively, flicking his eyes back and forth between Spock and McCoy.   
  
“We should wait for the tea, but yeah, we can talk if your ready to.” McCoy answered him, trying to make eye contact.   
  
Jim nodded and stared down at his hands. It was quiet, and McCoy was tempted to read his book, but Jim broke the silence again.  
  
“That tub you gave me, I know you said I can look at the pictures, but what about the journals? They seem...more private than a photo album.”  
  
“I don’t know what’s in them, Jocelyn left them behind. You can read them if you want, it seems silly to preserve her privacy at this point when she’s probably forgotten about them.” If the journals were anyone else’s, he would’ve said no, but McCoy knew Jocelyn would never know that Jim had read them since she’d never know about Jim in the first place.   
  
Jim nodded, and it went quiet again. McCoy noticed Spock was meditating, but Jim was fidgety. Squirming around and shifting his weight in his seat, he crossed and recrossed his legs a few times as the silence dragged on.  Either Jim was bored, or he was itching to say something, possibly both at this point. McCoy pretended to check his watch, and got up to go check on the tea.   
  
He stirred the contents of the pitcher to make sure the sugar was dissolved, then took the tea bags out and dumped in a good bit of ice to not only cool it down but water it down so the tea wasn’t quite so strong. He then poured it into 3 glasses and grabbed the lemon juice on his way back to the living room. Jim looked up at him and McCoy handed him a glass, setting the one for Spock down on the coffee table. The sound brought the Vulcan back to the present, and he thanked McCoy for the tea as he grabbed it.   
  
“Ok, let’s talk.” McCoy said, having no idea how to start this conversation.   
  
In times of crisis (such as this one) McCoy often turned to being blunt and painfully honest and hoping for the best. He didn’t know where he’d gotten it from, it very much was not a southern thing, but it usually worked out for him if he just said everything he wanted to say and let everyone else do what ever with it. It worked with awkward conversations, it worked with harsh news, it even worked with happy news like a job promotion. So he figured he’d do what he always did, and say everything he had to say instead of beating around the bush. Except Spock beat him to it.  
  
“Jim, the doctor and I have been discussing the nature of our relationship, all 3 of us that is. While it is clear we’ve kept within platonic boundaries, Leonard and I wish to push those boundaries with you.”  
  
“What he’s tryna say Jim, is that what happened last night wasn’t a fluke. It’s not a secret anymore that I like you, and I like Spock. I can’t choose one of you. Maybe it’s too soon to ask you out, but I’m not gonna avoid the truth.”  
  
McCoy felt like the silence that followed stretched on forever. He looked at Spock nervously, then back down at his tea while he waited for Jim to say something. He forced himself to take deep breaths, until Jim finally spoke.   
  
“Tell me something I don’t know.” He said with a laugh, and McCoy looked up at him.  
  
“What?”   
  
“I’ve kind of known for a while now, that you like me. It’s been obvious that you like Spock too. I just didn’t realize I was that good at hiding my own feelings, I guess. I...I like you both...back...or whatever...”Jim blushed as he stumbled over his words.   
  
“Alright then, glad that’s over.” McCoy said and took a sip of his tea.   
  
“That’s it?” Jim asked, and McCoy just shrugged while Spock looked at them.  
  
“Your not gonna ask me out?” Jim smiled flirtatiously at them.  
  
“Not today, but I will. We will...” McCoy said as he looked at Spock once more. Spock nodded in agreement and picked up a book on the coffee table in front of him.   
  
“Ok, I can live with that.”   
  
They went back to silently enjoying each other’s company. Jim drifted over to the bookshelf and picked something out much to McCoy’s chagrin, and they spent a good hour like that before they went back to work outside. McCoy sifted through all the boxes, not finding anything useful, and Jim carried his plastic box inside to fiddle with the photo player.   
  
Spock helped him put everything back, asking him if he had packing tape. But McCoy explained that he’d pull this stuff out again over the summer, so they should just leave it unsealed. Once all the boxes were put up McCoy closed the shed, but left the lock untouched by the rock where he’d left it. They went inside, and found Jim captivated by the photo player.   
  
McCoy watched as Jim analyzed every photo, inserting chip after chip and gingerly putting them back in their place when he was done. He watched as Jim pressed the button after inserting another chip, and a picture from McCoy’s wedding popped up. McCoy froze, he watched Jim state at the photo of him and Jocelyn, but he didn’t look jealous. He looked sad and more than a little angry.  
  
“You look handsome in a suit.” Jim told him, and McCoy was grateful he didn’t mention Jocelyn.   
  
McCoy didn’t say anything, although he did nod his head a little. He turned back to the kitchen and started making dinner. As he cooked he let his mind drift. He would have to show them the attic tomorrow, and then they needed to work on what they wanted to do with the house so they could go to Charleston. McCoy was eager to show them his favorite corner cafe on Martin Luther King Jr street.   
  
He knew he wanted to gut the kitchen and redo everything. He also wanted to repaint the exterior, but he needed a color. Maybe green would be fitting, since that was the color you got when you mixed together blue and yellow. It would be a funny inside joke between the three of them. Once they were done with the kitchen they’d have to replace some of the outside doors. The hinges that were rusting away needed to go before someone got tetanus.   
  
He felt like he was moving too fast. So much had happened in the last 3 days since Spock and Jim had been here, it made his head spin. He needed to slow down or he’d run the risk of loosing it as quickly as he’d gained it. It being the strange happiness that settled over him when he was around the two other people in the house.   
  
Jim and Spock were nothing like Jocelyn, but he still needed to step carefully. He suddenly thought about his life just 5 years ago, when Jocelyn would wake up to him making breakfast and she’d wrap her arms around his waist while he cooked, just enjoying each other’s company. He remembered when a huge storm rolled over them, and rain made a swamp out of the backyard but Jocelyn dragged him out to go play in the rain.   
  
Meanwhile, Spock watched McCoy replay memories in his head. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t resist the telepathic bond that had cropped up between him, the doctor, and the captain. He observed as a young McCoy was dragged out into a rainstorm by a young woman, presumably Jocelyn. They were both smiling and laughing as she danced around him in the rain, twirling in his arms.   
  
The scene shifted to a car. Spock was in the front seat and he watched from the rear view mirror as an even younger McCoy made out with the same woman from earlier. He heard the driver whistling, and saw McCoy pull away flushed down to his neck. The woman laughed and tugged him back in by his t-shirt. Spock was taken to another scene, when the kitchen was being built. He watched Jocelyn and McCoy scratch their names into the wood, and Spock heard him whisper to her that he loved her.   
  
Next, Spock watched as McCoy flopped down on a strange couch in a strange room. He had a bottle in his hand and his head was thrown back staring at the ceiling. A woman who looked very similar to McCoy appeared in view and he heard McCoy speak to her.  
  
“Mama, I think I’m in love.” McCoy slurred, and Spock realized he was drunk and that’s why his surroundings were fuzzy.   
  
“Who’s the girl? Is it Jocelyn?” His mother said as she sat next to him.   
  
“Yeah, girls gonna break my heart I just know it.”  
  
“Son, I think it’s time I tell you why your grandma was so special. You’ve heard me say Anna Sun before, right?”  
  
McCoy nodded and lifted his bottle to his lips, taking a slow sip of the amber liquid.  
  
“Well, your grandma started a family tradition the day she married Derek McCoy. Now your father tells it best, but you’ll just have to make do with what I can remember until he comes home. The story goes that when Derek McCoy first saw Ms Anna Sun, she stole his breath away right off the bat. But she was always playing hard to get with Derek, and he was always chasing after her like a dog chases its tail. One summer, Derek invited her out to his cabin, and she accepted. They spent the summer together, until a rainstorm came in and flooded the bridge that led them back home. That night they argued for hours and hours, and they almost broke up. But when morning came, Anna realized she’d never love a man more than she loved Derek Leonard McCoy. They stuck with each other through thick and thin, always there for each other. The reason it’s so important is because prior to Anna Sun, the McCoy’s had a long history of being left by their lovers. When you find your Anna Sun, you find the person who your heart and soul belong to, you find your better half. I think Jocelyn is your Anna Sun, don’t you ever let her go Leo.”  
  
The memory faded, and Spock suddenly realized why Leonard was so bitter. His mother was incorrect. Jocelyn was not his Anna Sun, she was not able to stay with him through the hard part of their relationship. But Spock knew that Jim and himself would go to the ends of the earth for this man. McCoy had not lost his Anna Sun, because Jocelyn never was in the first place.   
  
He heard McCoy gasp and drop something, and he ran into the kitchen. His eyes were wide, and a broken plate was at his feet. His eyes watered and he lifted his hand to wipe away his tears before they fell.  
  
“Leonard. My apologies, I did not realize my telepathy was affecting you.”  
  
“What the hell was that...”  
  
“I was watching your thoughts, and you must have accidentally been able to see mine.”  
  
“Why can you read my mind.”  
  
“We have a telepathic Bond, Doctor. It was not created on purpose and it is not something I can sever without damage to all of us.”  
  
“All of us?”  
  
“Jim is also bonded to me, and through that, you as well.”  
  
McCoy took a deep breath to steady himself. Spock came over and picked up the pieces of the broken plate. As he threw them away he noticed McCoy was still standing there.  
  
“You should sit down doctor, I believe Jim is reading in the living room. I can serve dinner.”  
  
McCoy nodded, and Spock watched him leave the kitchen. He would have to be more careful when he meditated on the pair of humans in his company. If he was not careful, he would open the bond so they would know what he was thinking about. He did as he had said and brought two plates into the living room for Jim and Leonard. They were sitting on the couch, reading their respective books.  
  
Once Spock had handed them each their plates, he brought his own to the living room and joined them on the couch. It seemed fitting, with McCoy in the middle, and Jim and Spock on each side of him. They ate in comfortable silence and read their books until the plates were clean and they drifted towards each other.   
  
They ended up with McCoy laying his head in Spock’s lap, and resting his feet across Jim’s thighs. Spock tentatively brought his hand down to the mans forehead, and slowly ran his fingers through Leonard’s brown hair. As a Vulcan, his hands were incredibly sensitive, and running his fingers through McCoy’s hair brought him a very sensual pleasure.   
  
McCoy’s eyes opened and closed slower and slower until finally they fell shut, and McCoy couldn’t fight to keep them open anymore. Spock looked over at Jim, to find him reading his book and absentmindedly rubbing the soles of the doctors feet. McCoy sighed happily, and Spock saw Jim smile. Jim continued to rub his feet, and McCoy gasped and arched his back when Jim hit a certain spot.  
  
“Oh fuck...that hurts.” He said as Jim dug his fingers into McCoy’s soles.  
  
“Does it?” Jim asked coyly.  
  
“Mmm.” Was the only response they got from the good doctor.   
  
McCoy continued making little noises as Jim ground his knuckles into the sore spots on McCoy’s feet, eventually trailing his hand up to massage the mans calf muscles. Spock felt the tension drain out of him both physically and mentally. Jim giggled softly when McCoy started snoring, apparently having dozed off. Spock was ok with that, he didn’t mind being used as a pillow. But the dishes had to be cleaned or it would sit overnight.   
  
“I’ll take care of the dishes, don’t move until I come back.” Jim whispered to him, then gingerly lifted McCoy’s legs up so he could get up from the couch. Jim grabbed the plates on the coffee table and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Spock gazed down at the sleeping man in his lap. McCoy looked peaceful with his eyes closed and a dopy smile across his lips. Spock didn’t stare at him for long, eventually returning to his book. But he noticed every time McCoy shifted in his sleep, and he whispered comforting words to the man. When Jim returned he told Spock they should probably put McCoy in his room, and Spock agreed with him.  
  
Jim was about to ask how they were going to move the man, but Spock simply picked him up and carefully walked to the master bedroom. Jim followed him, and opened the door for him. He set McCoy down on the bed and Jim came over and covered him in the blankets. The blonde hesitated for a moment before he planted a soft kiss to Leonard’s forehead. They then took their leave and drifted back to the living room.  
  
“I’m gonna stay up for a while, if your going to bed.” Jim spoke, hesitant to break the silence.  
  
“I was not planning on sleeping yet either, Jim.”  
  
“Oh.” Jim shifted his weight for a moment, before walking over to the couch and resuming his earlier position.  
  
Spock came over and sat next to him, and they slowly gravitated towards each other until Jim was leaning his head against Spock’s shoulder. Spock felt how tired Jim was through the bond, and he closed his book.   
  
“Jim, you should go to bed. It is clear that you are in need of rest.”  
  
Jim grunted in response, and Spock noticed that the captains eyes were closed. Jim was too tired to move, and Spock wondered if he should carry him so he didn’t have to. He finally decided it was the nicer thing to do, even if Jim was perfectly capable of walking on his own.  
  
That was how Spock ended up carrying both Jim and McCoy to their rooms that night. He didn’t mind, knowing full well he was strong enough. But he was exhausted too. So he made his way to his own room and drifted to sleep.   
  
The next week followed a pattern. They would get up, have breakfast, and talk. Then they would get dressed or shower and go about sorting and cleaning various areas around the house. Jim was forbidden from going into the attic by McCoy, until they were able to dust the place. Around 5pm they would stop and have dinner, then relax in the living room before going to bed.   
  
They didn’t sleep in McCoy’s bed like they had the first two nights, and both Jim and Spock were starting to miss it. Jim hated going to sleep and waking up alone, even if bones was just on the other side of the door. Something kept him from seeking him out at night though. If he was being honest, he didn’t want Spock to feel left out. But that resulted in him staying up later than he should, avoiding his lonely bed and the one place he wanted to be.   
  
His partners were starting to notice. They saw the dark circles under his eyes, and the extra cup of coffee he sometimes added to his usually two. It got so bad that Jim didn’t even go to bed one night, staying on the couch until Spock found him at 5am when the Vulcan normally got up. He had asked about Jim’s sleeping habits, and Jim was too tired to lie. He told him how he felt lonely, but he didn’t want to crawl in with bones unless Spock was there.   
  
Spock said that he would wait with Jim after bones had gone to bed, and they would sneak in together. Jim let out a relieved sigh and went back to his book. He was exhausted for most of the day, and bones didn’t fail to notice and give him worried glances. But Jim just smiled softly at him whenever he caught him staring. Finally, evening came around again.   
  
Jim waited patiently for bones to go to bed, and when he did he shared a Look with Spock. They parted ways to put their pajamas on, then met 15 minutes later in front of bones’ door. Jim waited in the dark hallway for his eyes to adjust, and when they did he pushed the door open.   
  
He was expecting to find bones asleep, but he didn’t find that at all. He saw bones’ chest heaving, and trailed his eyes down to where bones had his hand wrapped around his exposed dick. The doctor had his legs spread, and Jim got a clear view of him jerking off.   
  
Jim’s brain short circuited as he watched bones. He felt dizzy as his blood rushed north to his face and south to his dick. He couldn’t think of what to do, so far bones hadn’t seen him because the door was only opened a crack. He watched as bones moaned and sped up his hand.   
  
“Jim? Is there a problem?” Spock asked from behind him, but Jim just moved over so Spock could see what he was staring at.   
  
Spock didn’t say anything after that as they both peered into the room. He knew he should go over there, he knew bones would probably want him to, but he couldn’t move. He accidentally stumbled forward though, directly into the room. There was a tense moment when bones looked up and made eye contact with him. He almost ran, but he had to commit now.  
  
He walked over to bones and kneeled next to him on the bed. Spock followed him into the room, and stood behind him. He leaned forward and kissed bones, slipping his tongue past his lips. He pulled away and looked at spock, grinning mischievously.  
  
“Spock. Go around to the other side, touch him.” He ordered the Vulcan, very pleased when he complied.  
  
He watched as Spock kneeled on the other side of bones and reached his hand out to replace bones’ hand with his own. Jim went back to tongue fucking the good doctors mouth while Spock jerked him off. He kissed him for a long time, before pulling away to let him breathe.   
  
Jim wrapped his hand around Spock, and they stroked bones together. He watched bones go slack jawed and moan breathlessly as they touched him, Jim leaning down and sucking the skin of his neck into his eager mouth. Spock ran the fingers of his unoccupied hand down bones’ chest.   
  
Bones caught Jim by surprise when he leaned up and knocked him over onto his back. Bones straddled his waist and yanked his pajama pants off getting his hand around both of them. He gasped as bones moved his hand furiously, and their dicks rubbed together.   
  
Spock snaked his hand in between them and wrapped it around their dicks, helping bones jerk off Jim. He knew he wasn’t going to last long as bones mouthed at his collarbone, and he felt like his arousal was 3 times stronger than normal. He looked over at Spock as the Vulcan shoved his hand down his pants to stroke himself while he stroked Jim and bones.    
  
Jim shook as he came, his mouth falling open silently. Bones followed soon after, and he felt one last explosion of arousal. Somehow he knew it was Spock, but he wasn’t sure how he knew that. He felt bones slump against him, sliding off of him and curling up next to him. Spock shifted closer until he was pressed into Jim as well. It was a nice change of pace being sandwiched between them like this.   
  
“We’ve gotta stop doing this.” Bones said into the darkness.   
  
“S’your fault.” Jim slurred back, his voice thick with exhaustion.   
  
“You should’ve knocked...”  
  
Jim just answered with a sigh and a non coherent murmur before he drifted out of consciousness, finally letting sleep take him after fighting it all day. He wasn’t embarrassed like he had been when he’d been in this position last week. Before he dropped into a deep sleep, he felt a warm washcloth cleaning him. He sighed happily, and let his body and mind relax into sleep.  
  
He woke up sandwiched between two warm bodies. Before he opened his eyes, he felt something digging into his back. He shifted a little, trying to identify what it was. He heard bones moan softly behind him, but he didn’t make the connection until he pushed his hips forward and brushed against Spock’s morning hard on. Jim stilled his hips, and kept his eyes shut as he felt bones press his hips forward into Jim’s ass.   
  
  
Jim rocked back and forth between the two people in bed with him, trying to grind against both of them. He heard bones exhale harshly, and felt him wrap his arm around Jim. Bones’ hand landed on his hip and his fingers splayed out under his t-shirt. He moved his hips harder, but Spock had woken up and put his hand on Jim’s chest pushing at him. He immediately stopped, and opened his eyes to meet Spock’s dark pupils and flushed cheeks.   
  
He keened and attempted to continue moving but bones stopped him as well. He felt lips on the back of his neck, and they slowly trailed up to his jaw before circling back to find his ear. Bones nibbled at his earlobe and breathed harshly on the shell of his ear.  
  
“Jim, we can’t.” Bones whispered into his ear.  
  
“Why?” Jim answered back, breathlessly.  
  
“We have work to do, and I can’t spend all day in bed fucking you.”  
  
“What are we doing today that we can’t do tomorrow?”  
  
“Making plans to go to Charleston tomorrow, also we gotta get up early and we can’t do that if you sleep all day and stay awake all night.”  
  
Jim just whined and buried his face into Spock’s shoulder. He muttered to the Vulcan,”Spock, bones is being mean.”  
  
“His logic is perfectly sound captain. I also believe there is a human saying that good things come to those who wait, is that correct?”   
  
“But I don’t wanna wait.”  
  
Bones just sighed and rolled out of bed, much to Jim’s dismay. He clawed at him weakly trying to get the brunet to stay, but he didn’t try too hard knowing it would make the man angry. Bones left the room and Jim turned to Spock, he smiled lazily and pushed his hips up ever so slightly.   
  
“Jim, you will not get the response you desire by making your appearance more appealing.” Spock said and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“You don’t think I’m sexy?” Jim said and pouted.  
  
“That is not what I said, Jim. I believe Leonard is expecting us in the kitchen.”  
  
“So you do think I’m sexy?”  
  
“Jim.”  
  
“If you don’t answer I’m gonna assume you think I’m disgusting.”   
  
“Assumptions are highly illogical, when you cannot guess my true feelings on the subject.”  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
“I am not sure you understand what you are asking for, Captain.”  
  
“Shut up and kiss me, Spock.”  
  
Spock stared at him for a moment, and Jim was practically vibrating with anticipation. Spock leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. He reached his hand up and carded his fingers through Jim’s hair.  
  
“Very well, Captain Kirk.” He said before he surged forward.  
  
Spock kissed Jim forcefully and tightened his grip in Jim’s hair, tugging him forward. Jim gasped and Spock took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Jim’s lips. He grabbed Jim’s thigh and pushed him onto his back, settling between his now spread legs. Jim moaned as their tongues battled for dominance. Spock was right when he’d said Jim had no idea what he was asking for, he didn’t know the Vulcan could kiss him so intensely.   
  
Spock pulled away slowly, taking Jim’s bottom lip between his teeth. Spock tugged on it for a moment before releasing him and rolling off of him. Jim panted heavily while spock got up off the bed. He pushed himself up onto his elbows while Spock crossed the room to the door.  
  
“Where are you going?” He said, and Spock stopped turning back to him.  
  
“To the kitchen, Jim.”  
  
“Your gonna kiss me like that and leave? That’s not fair.”   
  
“I do not see how it is unfair.”  
  
“Cuz now I’m all hot and bothered and your just gonna leave me hanging.”  
  
Spock shook his head and left, leaving Jim alone with a very obvious problem in his pants. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling, still panting for air. He put his right hand over his heart, and very slowly started dragging it down his chest. He stopped at his stomach and dug his fingers into his abs. He couldn’t do it.   
  
Jim smirked as an idea came to mind. If they were gonna leave him hanging he’d just have to show them what they were missing. He got up and changed out of his pajama pants in favor of the tightest pair of boxers he owned. He ruffled up his hair and made himself look as debauched as possible. Sadly, his dick was still standing at attention, but it added to the look he was going for.   
  
As he walked out of the room he let his lips fall into a natural smirk. He was very aware of both bones’ and Spock’s eyes on him as he sauntered over to the coffee pot. He moaned exaggeratedly as he sipped his coffee, watching a faint blush rise to bones’ cheeks. Today was going to be fun, Jim decided. He was going to do everything in his power to distract and tease Spock and bones today.   
  
Except bones wouldn’t play his game. He turned back to the notepad on the counter and continued writing. He was making a list of supplies they needed from Charleston. Jim noticed there was a good chunk of building supplies on there.   
  
“Whatcha working on, bones?”   
  
“Makin a list, by the way we’re getting up at 4am tomorrow. Should get to Charleston by 8 and we can eat breakfast there. I know a place.”   
  
“Is that a date?” Jim asked playfully.   
  
“Hell, why not. It’s a good day for it. Spock?”  
  
The Vulcan looked over at bones questioningly.  
  
“Will you go out with me?” Bones asked.  
  
“I believe that you already know my answer will be yes, Leonard.”  
  
“You guys mind getting home late tomorrow?” Bones asked both of them.  
  
“I don’t mind.”   
  
“I second that, Leonard.”  
  
Jim rested his elbows on the counter and stuck his ass out. He carefully took the notepad from bones and read over the list. Some of it was pretty standard, like light bulbs and a vacuum cleaner, but there was some interesting things too, like outdoor paint and door hinges. Jim was wondering why they needed door hinges until he remembered the screen door he’d broken their first day here.   
  
As he read over the list he thought of things they could add that they didn’t have. He couldn’t think of anything until he remembered that he was unsure whether or not bones had any lube. It would be unlikely since the house hadn’t been occupied for a while and when it was the two people living in it didn’t need any. Then he started thinking about Jocelyn having sex with bones, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like that thought at all.   
  
A wave of calm flowed through his mind, but it didn’t feel like his own feelings. He didn’t know how, but it oddly felt like Spock. He stared pensively at the list, still trying to figure out what bones would have that they could use as lube. Even if he did have any, it would be expired by now.  
  
“What are you doing Jim, solving quadratic formulas in your head?” Bones asked him, and Jim almost didn’t register that he’d been spoken to.  
  
“No, Spock might be though.” He said with a smile.  
  
“I am not, however I am considering finding floor plans to the house so we may make informed decisions regarding the remodeling of certain rooms and such.” Spock said in response to Jim’s teasing.   
  
  
“That’s actually a good idea Spock, I think I have them in the attic somewhere.” Bones said, and Jim stopped listening as they started talking about the house.  
  
He glanced over at the wallpaper by the light switch. He wondered if bones would be mad at him if he crossed out her name. Her name didn’t deserve to be there anymore. Bones and Spock eventually moved to the living room, and Jim trailed after them. As bones sat down in his armchair, and Spock took the one next to him, Jim got a brilliant idea.  
  
He casually strolled over to bones, and sat down in his lap. He smirked when bones raised an eyebrow at him, but the two men were both stubborn in their own way and bones still refused to give in to Jim. He knew he could, and should, just ask them for what he wanted, but that wouldn’t be any fun.   
  
He wasn’t the kind of person to play mind games and toy with people, but this was harmless. He wasn’t manipulating them, and he certainly wasn’t going to demand anything if they said no. He was just comfortable enough to be around them with as little clothes on as possible because it was hot, and if they found that sexual then it wasn’t really his fault now was it?  
  
Bones just shrugged, and wrapped his arms around Jim to keep him steady while he talked with them. Jim joined the conversation when they started talking about what to do with the kitchen, and what color to paint the house. While they were talking, Jim subtly shifted his hips against bones’ lap. He made it look like he was just getting comfortable, but he was very much grinding down onto the man on purpose.   
  
Jim felt bones buck up into his ass very minutely. He felt the rise and fall of bones’ chest increase as he breathed just a little bit harder. Jim smirked devilishly as bones mimicked the slow grind of his hips, feeling a hard bump that wasn’t there a minute ago press into the thin fabric of his underwear.  
  
“Doctor, is there a problem? You seem to be in distress, judging by your increased oxygen intake and your flushed complexion.” Spock asked, definitely noticing their strange behavior.   
  
“Oh I’m fine, it’s just hot.” Bones said and shared a knowing smirk with Jim.   
  
“I get the distinct feeling there is something going on that I am unaware of.” Spock said and Jim could’ve sworn he saw the Vulcan pouting, which made him feel undeniably guilty.   
  
Jim stopped the slow roll of his hips against bones, and received a slight pinch to the skin over his hip bone in response. He attempted to get up, but bones kept him in place. He internally laughed to himself and kept still, knowing he was driving bones crazy.   
  
“What were we talking about? Paint colors, right?” Jim asked, in order to keep the conversation going.  
  
“Uh yeah, we were. We need to repaint the exterior. Would you believe it if I told you the house used to be bright yellow?” Bones answered, masking the roughness of his voice by lowering it an octave. “I was thinking of repainting it green.”  
  
“Why green? I mean I like it, but it would blend in too much with the trees. Don’t you think?”  
  
“Well I was thinking it would be kind of funny cuz our Starfleet uniforms are blue and yellow, and what do you get when you mix blue and yellow?”  
  
“Green...” Jim said wistfully with a smile. “What about teal then? Since teal is a bluer green, and there’s more blue then yellow with the two of you combined.”  
  
“Teal would be an adequate color, Jim.” Spock added.  
  
“Yeah, I kind of like it.” Bones said.   
  
“Forgive me, I must take my leave. It is time for a shower.” Spock said, and got up.   
  
As he left he took their empty coffee cups into the kitchen. Once Spock had finished he walked past them and disappeared down the hallway to his room. Bones immediately turned on Jim once Spock was gone.   
  
“Your such a little shit you know that? Coming out here in your underwear like some needy slut. What am I going to do with you.” Bones said but there was no heat in his voice despite his words.  
  
“You love it and we both know it. Besides, I’m still reeling from the state you two left me in this morning.” Jim teased back, a playful expression dominating his features.   
  
“The two of us? What did Spock do when I left? I know you don’t get that turned on from a little grinding.”   
  
“Oh you know, he kissed me and practically shoved his tongue down my throat. Then when he pulled away he had my lower lip between his teeth, and he pulled it with him when he drew away. God it was so sexy, you should’ve been there. I didn’t know Spock was even capable of being so filthy.”   
  
Jim felt bones shift in his seat, knowing full well he was visualizing Jim making out with Spock. He turned so he could press kisses to bones’ cheeks, feeling his stubble brush roughly against his lips. He skirted around the mans lips and drew up to his ear, nipping and sucking gently at the skin on his jaw and just under the mans earlobe.   
  
“Jim, I meant what I said this morning. We do have things to do. I reckon you take a cold shower to calm down, doctors orders.”  
  
“Pulling rank now? In that case I demand you kiss me first, captains orders.  
  
“As a doctor I can declare you medically unfit for duty and override any order you give me.”  
  
“Your the worst.” Jim pouted, and Bones laughed at his behavior.  
  
“When Spock is done, go take a cold shower. It’ll help, I promise. Just wait until he’s done cuz we’re on a septic system and that can get nasty fast if we overload it.”   
  
“In the meantime?” Jim gave him a flirty look and waggled his eyebrows.  
  
“No.”  
  
“You don’t even know what I was gonna ask.”  
  
“You were gonna ask if we can make out.”  
  
“Nuh uh, I was gonna ask for a blowjob.”  
  
“How is that better?”  
  
“A handjob, then?”  
  
“No, Jim.” Despite his stern expression, bones started laughing at the ridiculousness of the conversation they were having.   
  
“You know we could save on water and time if we showered together.” Jim kept pushing, but they both knew he’d back off if bones really meant it.  
  
“You make a convincing argument, but the final answer is no.”   
  
“Ok, fine.” Jim said, and they left it at that.  
  
Jim rose off of bones’ lap, very pleased when bones blushed once his boner was left unhidden by Jim’s body. He just stared challengingly at Jim, daring him to say something. Jim didn’t, knowing he was in the same state bones was, and his little problem was even more prominent with the little scrap of fabric on he called underwear. He picked up his book and plopped down on the couch.  
  
Maybe reading for a bit would help until he could take bones’ medical advice. It didn’t help, he’d forgotten that he was reading a sappy romance novel. As he read, the story quickly progressed into a smut scene, and it didn’t help at all that it was very easy to imagine the characters as Spock and bones. He was sure he was gonna get blue balls at this point. If only he could somehow relieve the tension from all the sexual stimuli of that morning.   
  
If he was alone, he would’ve been touching himself already. But bones had ruined him with  his hands all over him those two nights and he didn’t want anything else. He wanted Spock’s eyes on him and maybe even his hands too. Was it possible to orgasm from just thinking about sex? He’d read somewhere that some people could orgasm from only being kissed.   
  
He whined as the characters in his book enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh in each other’s company. He felt like his body was burning up, and it would explode if he couldn’t find a remedy to the mounting tension coursing through his veins. He breathed a sigh of relief when Spock came back, freshly showered and dressed in a comfortable tunic with black trousers, typical Vulcan fashion. He didn’t say much as he scrambled out of the room practically racing to his room and throwing himself into the shower once he’d gotten clothes to change into.   
  
He gasped as a cold stream of water hit his back when he turned the handle. As the water slid down his overheated body he started shivering. He wasn’t cold, but he was feeling very sensitive. He had the water set to a comfortable lukewarm setting, but it wasn’t doing anything to bring him down from his hyper aroused state. He grasped the handle with shaking hands and turned it to the coldest setting it could go without it turning off completely.  
  
He groaned obscenely as the cold water cooled his skin. But it wasn’t doing anything to diminish his hard on. He knew bones was a well established doctor, and his medical advice was typically sound, but the cold shower he had prescribed wasn’t doing its job. That was when Jim knew the only relief he’d get was with climactic release.   
  
He moaned as he finally clasped his hand around his dick, and he couldn’t stop the little whimpers that left his mouth. He made rough moans as he stroked himself, not realizing that the sounds he made were amplified with the echoey acoustics of the bathroom. He didn’t hear footsteps creaking the floorboards in the hallway, footsteps that belonged to bones making his way to his room to get dressed for the day.   
  
He was just about to come when bones knocked on the door, and Jim froze in terror.  
  
“You ok in there, Jim?” Bones asked through the door, and Jim had to take a deep breath so he wouldn’t stutter.  
  
“What? Yeah...yeah, I’m fine.” He called back, and some idiotic part of him decided it was a good idea to keep moving his hand on his dick.  
  
“You sure? I thought I heard you groaning, did you slip?” Bones was still there, Why was he still there?  
  
“I didn’t...” he paused to gasp. “I didn’t slip, bones.”  
  
“your not just saying that to protect your ego, are you?”  
  
“I’m...oh god...fine. I pro-ahh...mise.” He needed to stop, he really did, but he was so close.  
  
“You don’t sound fine...”  
  
“I’m...hnnngggggggggg....fine bones.” He gasped out, breathing heavily in gasps and pants.   
  
Bones didn’t say anything. Maybe he left? Jim didn’t hear the door open, he was too caught up in pleasure to hear anything right now. He came just as bones pushed the shower curtain back, watching Jim succumb to the throes of passion as he climaxed. Jim leaned against the wall for a moment and gasped for air before he opened his eyes seeing bones staring at him.   
  
“Bones! What are...did...I’m...I...fuck...did you...” Jim stuttered yet again, a habit he really needed to work on, it was unbecoming of a captain to stutter like a teenage girl in some crazy anime show.   
  
“Well then, guess you weren’t lying after all.” Bones smirked at him amusedly.   
  
Jim blushed hard, and said nothing. He couldn’t say anything, with bones staring at him like that. Bones looked way too smug for a man who’d just walked in on someone masturbating.   
  
“Did you even try to take my advice? It’s a scientific fact that cold showers help with uncontrollable arousal.”   
  
“I did try, and it didn’t work, so I tried something else.” Jim continued blushing furiously as he tried to defend himself. “After all, what were you doing last night hmm?”  
  
“You, If I remember correctly.”   
  
“Before that...”  
  
“I’m not judging you Jim.” Bones said gently, in an effort to make sure Jim knew he was serious about it.  
  
“Then what are you doing?”  
  
“I thought you were hurt, and didn’t want to say anything. I know how stubborn you are. But now that I know your fine I think I’ll leave now.” And with that bones turned around and left Jim shivering in the shower.   
  
Jim shook his head and played with the water temperature a bit until he found a comfortable setting. When he was done in the shower he toweled himself off and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. He settled back into his spot on the couch and picked his book up, continuing where he’d left off.   
  
When all 3 of them were back in the living room they continued their plans but not much else happened. Spock and Jim slept in McCoy’s bed again that night, saying it would be easier to wake up early if they were all in one place, which did make a little bit of sense. They slept until the alarm clock woke them up at the god awful hour of 4am.  
  
McCoy dragged his hands down his face and groaned as the awful noise of the alarm clock woke him up. He shoved at Spock and kicked Jim lightly, trying to get them to wake up as well. Jim snorted and mumbled something, but thankfully Spock woke up and stayed woken up. Now he just had to wrestle Jim into a semi conscious state so they could get in the car.   
  
When Jim wouldn’t get up, McCoy resorted to violence. He ripped the covers off of Jim and shook him, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to get his ass awake and moving. In an attempt to escape McCoy, Jim managed to roll himself off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. McCoy just huffed and stumbled to the closet to pull some clothes on. Jim resurfaced from behind the bed a moment later and glared at McCoy.  
  
He just shrugged and tosses his sleep shirt behind his head, not planning on hitting Jim in the face with it. The blonde left, after saying something unintelligible under his breath, and McCoy hurried to finish dressing and leave the room to get coffee. He passed Jim’s door, and noticed that Jim had left it open while he changed into proper clothes. He kept walking, exercising the self control of a Vulcan.   
  
Speaking of Vulcans, Spock was in the kitchen already dressed and ready to leave. McCoy prepared two cups of coffee, one for Jim and one for him, and drank his while he waited on the other man. He finished his coffee in record time and was in the process of making another cup for the road when Jim stumbled out. McCoy was thankful when Spock handed the captain his coffee without McCoy even having to ask.   
  
Jim mumbled his thanks, and didn’t even question why it was in a travel mug. He disappeared into the living room to grab his book and when he came back McCoy handed him his shoes, having put on his own a minute ago and grabbed the keys. Spock and Jim followed him out to the car, and they all piled in. McCoy drove off without another word, and thus their journey to Charleston began. It was fascinating watching his two passengers slowly wake up in their own way. Spock seemed to be awake, but McCoy could tell he wasn’t alert, but rather stuck in his head thinking about whatever Vulcans thought about.  
  
As for Jim, well the man seemed to be in a stupor. He didn’t touch his coffee again for a good 30 minutes, when he was finally ready to accept that he wasn’t going back to bed. McCoy glanced at him in his rear view mirror occasionally, and watched the light and energy return to Jim’s eyes as time progressed and his coffee was drunken. Once the sun started rising around an hour later at 5:30 am, they both really seemed to come alive again.   
  
Spock refocused his eyes, and McCoy knew that meant he was finally awake enough. Jim became more and more restless, until the sound of fabric moving against fabric filled the silence every so often signifying Jim moving around in his seat. McCoy reached for the stereo, and turned the volume up just so it could be heard, but not loud so they could enjoy their morning. He kept his eyes on the road and just listened to the music.  
  
“Bones, turn it up! This songs a classic.” Jim said as the opening notes of some song McCoy had never heard before came on.  
  
McCoy shrugged and turned the dial, if Jim was awake enough to talk he was awake enough to listen to loud music. He smiled as he heard the lyrics, finding them very fitting.  
  
Coming up slowly, oh, sun over the hill  
Daylights still a longtime coming   
But I know it will  
Been under their spell, oh, but we’re coming away   
So we’ll be rude, we’ll be loud   
As long as it takes  
  
McCoy watched Jim sing along to the music, and he even caught Spock tapping his foot. He had to admit he didn’t hate it. As the song drew on, McCoy found himself singing along with Jim. Spock didn’t join them, but McCoy knew he was dancing a bit to the beat. When it came to a close, they all seemed in a much better mood. He kept the music at the volume it was and everyone went back to their reverie.   
  
“Bones, are we there yet?” Jim asked once they’d been driving for 3 hours.  
  
“No, bout another hour to go. Just sit tight, we’ll be there before you know it.”   
  
“I’m bored.” Jim pouted, and McCoy rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“Read your book.” McCoy said with a shrug, unsure how to entertain the other man.  
  
“I can’t...”  
  
“Why not?” McCoy glanced at him through the rear view and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“It’s...uh...wellll it’s a romance novel and they’re kind of...inthemiddleofathreesomeandifireaditiwontbeabletostopthinkingaboutitallday.” Jim spoke so quickly McCoy barely caught a word of what he said.  
  
“I’m sorry, what? Slow down.”  
  
Jim took a deep breath and McCoy waited for him to explain. He looked sheepishly down at his book, then glanced back up at McCoy. McCoy was about to ask him again, but Spock spoke up.  
  
“I believe Jim said that he cannot continue his book because the characters are involved in a threesome and he is concerned about his ability to think clearly if he reads it.” Spock said, and McCoy wondered if Vulcans had any shame.  
  
“Uh...yeah...that.” Jim just muttered, and McCoy shook his head with a smile.  
  
“What do you want me to do then?” McCoy asked, refocusing on the road ahead that was currently devoid of cars.   
  
“We could play twenty questions...”Jim suggested with a shrug.  
  
“I am unfamiliar with that game, how does one play?” Spock said and Jim stared at him incredulously.  
  
“You’ve never played twenty questions?!” Jim asked loudly and Spock knit his eyebrows together.  
  
“No, we do not play games on Vulcan unless they are academic in nature.”  
  
“Well, twenty questions is like the best road trip game ever. Basically someone thinks of something like a noun, you know person place or thing, and the other people get to ask twenty questions in an attempt to guess what the person is thinking of. It’s really fun!”   
  
“That sounds...interesting. Do you wish to play, Leonard?” Spock turned to McCoy.  
  
“Fine, I guess so. But I gotta drive so don’t expect much from me.” McCoy answered, he’d do anything to get Jim to focus his energy somewhere.   
  
“I’ll go first! Alright give me a minute I gotta think of something...” Jim said and stared out the window pensively. “Hmm...ok, I think I got it. Go.”  
  
“Is the object capable of complex biological functions?” Spock asked and Jim blinked at him in confusion.  
  
“What..?”  
  
“He asked if it’s living, Jim.” McCoy explained for him.  
  
“Oh, uh, yeah I guess so.”  
  
“Is the being biped or quadruped?”   
  
“He said-“   
  
“Yeah I know what he said bones, it doesn’t have legs.”  
  
“Does the creature have scales?”   
  
“Nope.” Jim said with a smirk and McCoy had a sneaking suspicion he knew what the answer was.  
  
“Does the creature live in a terrestrial environment or in an aquatic environment?”  
  
“Land, it definitely is not aquatic.”  
  
“Oh hell, is it a fucking Tribble?” McCoy asked.  
  
“Yeah! How’d you know?”  
  
“It’s always a Tribble, Jim.” Was all McCoy said.   
  
“Well since you got it right now it’s your turn to think of something.”   
  
“Alright fine...uh...ok. I got something.”  
  
“Great.” Jim smiled before asking the first question. “As Spock said before, is it living?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Is it found naturally in an ecosystem?” Spock asked.  
  
“Well, not exactly.”  
  
“What does that mean bones?”  
  
“It’s against the rules to tell you Jim.” McCoy smirked.   
  
“Is it an abiotic factor imperative to an ecosystem?”   
  
“No, I don’t think so.”   
  
“Oo I got a question! Is it made of metal?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Is the metal an alloy or is it an ore?” Spock asked.  
  
“Huh, I’m not sure. I think it’s probably an alloy.”   
  
“Is it gold?” Jim asked.  
  
“Are you asking if it’s made of gold or if the answer is gold?” McCoy countered.  
  
“Is the thing your thinking of gold?” Jim clarified.  
  
“Nope.” McCoy smirked as Jim’s face fell into a confused expression.  
  
“Is the object fabricated using gold?” Spock asked, and McCoy nodded.   
  
“Is it like jewelry?” Jim asked, and McCoy shook his head.   
  
“Is it part of the standard Starfleet uniform?” Spock asked.  
  
“Yep.” McCoy stifled a laugh as Jim had the look of a man who’d just had a scientific breakthrough.  
  
“It’s the Starfleet pin isn’t it?!” Jim shouted.  
  
“Ding ding ding, and the winner issssss Jim Kirk everybody!” McCoy said emulating an auctioneer.   
  
“Yay!” Jim clapped briefly and bounced in his seat. “Ok my turn, I get to think of something.”   
  
They continued playing twenty questions for a while, the answers becoming harder and harder to find. Eventually they drove into Charleston and McCoy parked at his favorite little corner cafe. The one he loved that Jocelyn always hated, she had said the place wasn’t sophisticated enough for her and food was bad. But McCoy always thought they made the best grits with a side of biscuits he’d ever had in a restaurant.   
  
As they walked into the restaurant, McCoy watched Jim’s eyes widen as he look in everything around him. Spock’s eyes scanned the area as well, but Jim took his time staring at every little thing with wonder and amazement. McCoy smiled as a waitress approached them and directed them to a nice little table in the corner. She handed out the menus and asked them what their drink orders were.  
  
“We’ll have 3 strawberry basil iced teas, please.” McCoy said with a pleasant smile, not even glancing at the menu.  
  
Luckily Jim nor Spock protested, deciding to trust his better judgement. The waitress nodded and scrawled something into her notebook before leaving them to review the breakfast menu. He smiled to himself when he noticed the menu hadn’t changed much in the 5 years he’d been gone. He already knew what he wanted, but he gave the menu a cursory glance at the rest before he decided for good.   
  
The waitress came back with their drinks, and once they’d ordered their food she left them once again. As they waited for their food they drank their tea and started talking about trivial things. It was nice sharing this little piece of himself with the two people in his company. It was even better that they seemed to enjoy it, McCoy thought as he watched Jim explain the Klingon code of honor animatedly. He watched them with a dopey smile on his face, not even listening to the words anymore, just the sound of Spock and Jim talking.  
  
Their food was delivered a few minutes later, and McCoy watched as Jim took the first bite of the eggs Benedict he’d ordered. He tried to ignore the fact that he was just slightly anxious that Jim wouldn’t like it, and he could almost hear Spock in his head telling him how illogical it was. Then he remembered the telepathic bond Spock had told him and he wondered if Spock could hear him.   
  
He quickly shook off his paranoia and ate his breakfast. Jim and Spock continued their conversation on Klingons of all things, earning them some strange looks from the other restaurants patrons. If they noticed, they didn’t seem to care. They finished their breakfast, and McCoy payed the bill.   
  
As they walked out of the restaurant Jim slung his arms around both McCoy’s and Spock’s waists. McCoy rested his head against Jim’s shoulder contently. Spock even slipped his arm around Jim’s waist, his fingers barely brushing against McCoy’s hip as they walked. McCoy felt nothing but happiness in that moment, a feeling that seemed foreign to him.  
  
They made it to the car, and drove off to their next destination. As they walked into the more advanced hardware store, Jim reached out and clasped his hand around McCoy’s. He didn’t take Spock’s, knowing that the Vulcans hands were sensitive to touch, but he did link their arms. McCoy suddenly felt eyes on him, and he noticed some customers giving them disapproving glances.   
  
He tried to shake it off, and adapt the care free attitude Jim was glowing with, but he couldn’t help the tension that filled his shoulders. As if sensing his distress, Jim put a comforting hand on McCoy’s lower back and leaned into him until McCoy’s senses were flooded with something that was distinctly Jim. He took a deep breath, and dropped his shoulders. People could stare all they wanted, maybe they were just jealous.   
  
They traipsed through the store, eventually adopting a wayward cart when they ran out of arms to carry things with. They picked up bits and pieces and crossed things off their list, until finally 2 hours later it was over and they could check out and leave. Jim declared that he was paying, despite McCoy’s protests. Finally, with an exaggerated sigh, he gave in and let Jim pay with his fancy captains salary.   
  
“Hey bones I have kind of an awkward question...” Jim said once they were safely in the car away from prying ears.  
  
“What kind of an awkward question?”  
  
“Well if you think of it medically it’s not so awkward...anyways I was just wondering if it might be a good idea to pick up some lube while we’re at the store here in Charleston.” Jim said with a blush cropping up on his cheeks.  
  
“Well...in my medical opinion...you may be right.” McCoy said carefully.   
  
  
“Great, sound advice as always Doctor.”   
  
“Of course, I wouldn’t be the chief medical officer of the enterprise if I didn’t have good advice.” And with that McCoy started the car and they drove to target.   
  
McCoy slipped off to the pharmacy department once they got there, leaving Spock and Jim to buy cleaning supplies. Along with lube, he also picked up some simple things like ibuprofen and a thermometer in case one of them got sick. He didn’t have a tricorder at the house, and he couldn’t buy one unless he showed his medical license which was packed up in a file cabinet in the house for safe keeping.   
  
Luckily he was just as good with home remedies as he was with fancy medical tech. He grabbed a box of vapo rub before returning to his companions. He smiled when he saw them fighting over which scent to get for the floor cleaner. McCoy walked up to them and picked the lemon scent, not being able to stand anything else.   
  
“Did you get the...uh...medical supplies, Doctor?” Jim asked shyly once McCoy put the stuff he had in the cart.  
  
“Yeah, I got it. I could only find strawberry flavored though, hope that’s ok.”   
  
“Oh...yeah, that’s fine...” Jim’s face was almost the color of the target sign when he answered.   
  
“I do not see why...cough syrup...needs to have a flavor.” Spock said, and Jim was visibly grateful he hadn’t said what they were actually talking about.  
  
“Oh you’ll find out soon enough, Spock.” McCoy smirked, and they continued their shopping trip.   
  
  
Once again they wandered through the store crossing things off their list until they were done. Jim had said they forgot the beer, but McCoy knew better than to buy beer at target, telling him he knew a great liquor store around with a much better selection. They finally made it to the cash register, only getting minimal strange looks from the cashier when he rang up the strawberry lube.   
  
Once again, they packed up the car and headed out. They had one more stop to make before they begun the journey home, and that stop was the liquor store McCoy had mentioned to them in target. As he pulled into the parking lot, he started to wonder if Spock had ever had beer, or any alcohol in that case. He’d have to pick up some quality root beer in case the Vulcan didn’t like alcoholic beer.   
  
As he went inside sans Jim and Spock. He browsed the selection for a minute before he grabbed a six pack of good beer and a six pack of artisanal root beer. Only the best for his green blooded hobgoblin. Once he payed for his stuff he went back to the car finding Jim sitting quietly in the back seat reading his book. He quirked at eyebrow at the blonde, but said nothing regarding it.   
  
They peeled out of the parking lot and got on the highway, where they would stay for a good 4 hours before they were finally home. It was 8pm by the time they got home, and despite everyone being tired they were buzzing with pent up energy. McCoy cracked open a beer once they had brought the stuff from target inside, leaving the houseware in the car for now. Jim also grabbed a beer, and McCoy poured some of his into a glass for Spock.   
  
McCoy watched Spock’s reaction carefully as the Vulcan brought the glass up to his mouth and tentatively sipped at it. Both Jim and McCoy laughed as he made a face and politely told the brunet he did not care for it. McCoy just cracked open a root beer in response and handed it to him, which Spock liked a lot more.   
  
They moved to the living room and piled onto the couch like they’d done so many times before. Except this time McCoy was just a little more receptive to the presence of the two other people on the couch with him. Jim causally read his book, and McCoy drank his beer and eventually started reading his own book, noticing that Spock had picked up a book as well. There they sat, reading and silently enjoying each others presence until Jim started wiggling in his seat more than usual.   
  
His incessant squirming was accompanied by the occasional adjustment of his clothes, and him crossing and recrossing his legs and ankles multiple times. McCoy noticed that Jim would also bite his lower lip, and look up from his book sometimes as if he was taking a break from the words. It took him a minute to remember that Jim had said that morning that his book was a romance novel, and McCoy wondered if his strange behavior was a result of a steamy sex scene.   
  
Spock noticed his behavior too, and he looked over at McCoy questioningly. It was almost like he was saying “well your the doctor here, do something” with nothing but his eyes. McCoy just sighed and slung his arm around Jim’s shoulders, leaning into the man beside him. He felt Jim tense up for a moment before relaxing into him, but after a few moments Jim resumed his squirming.   
  
“Jiimmmmyyyy, what’s wrong?” McCoy asked lazily, too relaxed to not sound whiny.  
  
“Nothing...” Jim said shyly.  
  
“Bullshit, you always say that.”   
  
“Well technically I’m right, physically and mentally there’s nothing wrong with me.”  
  
“His logic is sound, Doctor. Although there is certainly something he does not wish to tell us in relation to his behavior.” Spock interjected.  
  
“Hmph, how do we get him to talk?” McCoy asked the astute Vulcan beside him.  
  
“I dunno maybe you could just ask me.” Jim said clearly not appreciating being talked about when he was right there.  
  
“I did ask, you didn’t give me a satisfactory answer.”  
  
“No you asked what’s wrong with me, not why I’m acting weird, and I’m not acting weird so maybe a better question would be-“  
  
“Why are you squirming in your seat like a 6 six year old on a sugar high in the middle of church.” McCoy cut him off, not wanting to deal with his elliptical sentences.  
  
“Better, very descriptive bones.”  
  
“Answer the question pretty boy.” McCoy huffed at him.   
  
“Alright fine...I’m reading smut and thinking about you two.” Jim said and for once he didn’t sound embarrassed, good for him.  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“That is fascinating, Jim.” Spock added.   
  
“Mhmm...”Jim started blushing, and as much as McCoy found it gorgeous he didn’t want Jim to be embarrassed.  
  
“Can I kiss you, pretty boy?” McCoy asked blinking up at Jim with a heated gaze.  
  
“Oh yes, I thought you’d never ask.” As soon as the last word left Jim’s lips McCoy leaned up and pressed his lips to Jim’s hot mouth.   
  
He kissed him hard and dirty and grasped Jim’s shirt in his fist. Jim tasted like the beer he had been drinking, and the taste overwhelmed McCoy’s senses. His lips were salty from the thin layer of sweat that accompanied anyone who lived in Georgia. He smelled like citrus and cilantro, McCoy knowing that was the body wash he always used.   
  
He kept the kiss slow, and filthy, his goal to drive Jim wild and leave him breathless. They moved so Jim’s back was pressed against the sofas arm rest and McCoy was draping himself over Jim’s warm body. He felt Spock’s hands come up under his shirt and his fingers dance over his skin. They were officially making out now, McCoy pulling away every so often to let Jim breathe.   
  
The next time he pulled away, Jim quickly panted out the words, “can we move this to the bedroom?”  
  
“Hell fuckin yeah we can. Spock, pick him up and carry him to the bed. M’gonna grab the lube.” McCoy answered Jim and looked over at Spock, the Vulcan quickly complied and McCoy raced off to the kitchen to dig through the bags from target.   
  
When he finally found the lube he hurried down the hall and entered his bedroom, finding Jim splayed out on the bed without his shirt and Spock settled between his legs pressing open mouthed kisses all down his abdomen. McCoy groaned appreciatingly at the sight of Jim Kirk looking like the physical embodiment of lust itself. He dropped the lube onto the bed side table and plastered himself against Jim’s side, attacking his neck with an entourage of kisses. His goal was to mark up Jim so badly his skin would remain kiss bitten and bruised for weeks.   
  
As he suckled at a particular spot, Jim shuddered throughout his entire body and McCoy looked down to find Spock had divested him of his pants but kept his boxers in place and had his mouth slotted over the noticeable bulge in the soft fabric. In an effort to draw Jim’s attention back to him he reached across his body and rubbed at his nipple, medically aware of how sensitive that area was in most adult males despite them having no function. His educated guess was correct, because Jim violently arched his back and moaned rather loudly.   
  
“Wait...slow down...” Jim panted and Spock immediately pulled away while McCoy withdrew his hand.  
  
“I want...to...” Jim blushed and took a few deep breathes.  
  
“Tell me what you want Jim, and we’ll make it happen.” McCoy said softly into his ear.  
  
“Hnnggg, I wanna be fucked...don’t wanna come unless one of you is inside me.” Jim muttered shyly as he made eye contact with McCoy.   
  
“Oh, well, that can definitely be arranged. How do you wanna do this, captain?” McCoy smirked and Jim gave a weak laugh.   
  
“I wanna suck you while Spock fucks me.” He said to McCoy.  
  
“You get that, Spock?” McCoy asked and looked down at the Vulcan between Jim’s legs.   
  
“Affirmative, Doctor.” Spock nodded, his cheeks tinted green and his eyes almost black with arousal.   
  
“Do you know how to get him prepped, or do you want me to do it?” McCoy asked Spock, for now ignoring the whimpering mess that was currently Jim Kirk.  
  
“I believe it would be best if you were to prepare his entrance, with your medical expertise.” Spock told him, and scooted out of the way so McCoy could take his place.   
  
“Alright, have you done this before Spock?” McCoy asked for the purpose of knowing whether he should walk him through it or not, since human biology was just a tad different than Vulcan.   
  
“I have performed intercourse with human females, but I have no experience with human males.” Spock said as McCoy pulled Jim’s boxers off.   
  
“Well, it’s the same principle in the sense that your sticking something into a hole, but it’s a different hole.” McCoy explained as he brought Jim’s knees up.   
  
“Do ya have to be so crude, bones?” Jim whined, and McCoy shushed him.  
  
“So basically with female anatomy the vagina lubricates itself naturally, but males don’t have that luxury. If your not careful he can tear, but I’m gonna prep him real good so it shouldn’t be an issue. Can you hand me the lube?” McCoy asked, and thanked Spock when he handed it to him.   
  
“Jim, can you turn over for me? I need to get a better angle.” McCoy said and Jim rolled over onto his stomach.  
  
McCoy poked at his legs, Jim getting the message and getting into position on his hands and knees. Once Jim was in position, McCoy slicked up his fingers and slowly pressed his pointer finger against Jim’s hole. He slowly increased the pressure until he breached the ring of muscles, and waited a second so Jim could adjust. As he fingered Jim he resumed his conversation with Spock as if he didn’t have his fingers up Jim’s ass.   
  
“So anyways, males have this thing called a prostate. If you hit it...” McCoy brushed his pointer finger against Jim’s prostrate and the man exhaled sharply in pleasure. “Like so, it elicits a very good response. It’s basically the male g-spot, If you know what that is.”   
  
“Yes, I am familiar with it.” Spock responded, watching intently as McCoy slowly added another finger into Jim.  
  
“Aww bones I just realized we’re gonna be Spock’s first. How cute.” Jim said breathless, and McCoy pushed against his prostate in retaliation to his words.   
  
“I do believe cute is the wrong word to use here, Jim.” Spock told the man, and McCoy shook his head in exasperation.   
  
As McCoy inserted a third finger, he watched Spock undress from the corner of his eye. He realized he’d never seen the Vulcan naked before, and his dick hardened even more making McCoy aware of his tight pants. As Spock pulled his underwear down, McCoy turned his head to look at his member. It was definitely big by human standards, and it had small ridges all along the shaft.   
  
Oh Jim was gonna have fun with that tonight, McCoy thought as he watched Jim’s eyes widen. He almost rolled them back into his head as he moaned again because of McCoy spreading out his fingers. McCoy withdrew his fingers and squirted more lube onto them before inserting them once more. He wanted to make sure Jim was very prepared for Spock, not wanting to deal with fixing the damage or having to go to a hospital if he couldn’t.   
  
Finally, he withdrew his fingers for the last time and moved aside so Spock could settle behind Jim.   
  
“May I, Spock?” McCoy asked, positioning the tube of lube in his hand over Spock’s dick.   
  
“You may, Leonard.” Spock said and McCoy squirted the gel onto Spock and worked it down his shaft.   
  
He slicked up Spock nice and good, before getting off the bed and scrambling to get his clothes off. Once he was naked, he kneeled in front of Jim’s face and brought his hands up to Jim’s soft blonde hair. He carded his hands through Jim’s hair gently before leaning down to whisper in his ear.  
  
“Are you ready, Jim?” McCoy asked.  
  
“Oh yes, I’m so fucking ready.” Jim said and leaned forward to nuzzle McCoy’s own neglected dick.   
  
McCoy nodded to Spock, and he watched the Vulcan push into Jim, his eyes going comically wide as he was entered. Jim panted, and leaned forward so he could bring McCoy’s dick into his mouth, sucking feverishly. McCoy let Jim take his time, not wanting to push him too hard. He did however tighten his grip in Jim’s hair and very much enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on him.   
  
Jim continued to lick and suck at him, and Spock slowly started thrusting harder into the blonde. McCoy was skirting the edge of his orgasm, and when that happened he usually started talking. He gripped Jim’s hair once again and murmured words of encouragement, before the dam finally broke.  
  
“Fuck, Jim, do you know how gorgeous you are? Yesterday, when you were parading around in your underwear, do you know how hard it was to resist bending you over the table? Oh god, and when I found you in the bathroom. So pretty, what did I do to deserve this gorgeous man Spock.” McCoy spoke, his voice rough and deep.  
  
“I do not know, Doctor, but I find myself asking the same question.” Spock grunted as he felt Jim spasm around him.  
  
“Ohh fuck, come for me pretty boy. Let me see you come untouched.”   
  
Jim hummed around McCoy’s dick, and he let him pull away as he groaned long and low. He tried to catch his breath, but Spock did something and he came with a shout. McCoy roughly pulled on his dick until he came over Jim’s back, and he heard Spock moan somewhere behind Jim. The Vulcan pulled out of Jim, and McCoy tipped him over on to his side. They were all sweaty, and sticky, and Jim was covered in enough come to create an army of children if there were any eggs around.   
  
McCoy laughed breathlessly as the ridiculous thought crossed his mind. An army of little blue eyed blonde baby kirks waddling around the enterprise trying to give orders. He was utterly delirious with euphoria from his post orgasmic haze. He told Spock to cuddle Jim, and got up to track down some wash cloths. When he returned with the damp towels, he handed one to Spock and they started cleaning the man. Jim wasn’t quite asleep yet, but he was rather loopy.   
  
Once he was clean, and free from the sticky mess they’d created, McCoy snuggled into him and grasped Spock’s hand. He pulled the covers up and gently planted a kiss on Spock’s hand then another to Jim’s neck. He enjoyed the blissful relaxation of the moment for as long as he could before he succumbed to sleep.   
  
He awoke in the morning to the same state he’d fallen asleep in, curled around jim and holding onto Spock with his hand. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw the beautiful image of Jim sleeping peacefully with sunlight streaming through the curtains and illuminating his hair. He felt Spock’s mind through the connection they shared with their hands, and he smiled to himself as he realized the dominant thought in his head was safety and contentment.   
  
Instead of getting up like he normally would, he shuffled closer to Jim and let his eyes fall close. He didn’t fall asleep again, but he did drift peacefully in a state of semi consciousness. As Jim started waking up, he started shifting around like he always did. McCoy opened his eyes and made eye contact with Jim. He stared at Jim’s face, cataloging every part of it from his jolly rancher blue eyes to his soft complexion dotted with little freckles from the Georgia sun.   
  
“Hi...” Jim smiled with a slow smile.   
  
“Hello.” McCoy said and reached his hand out, brushing Jim’s hair out of his face.   
  
Jim looked over at Spock and smiled as the Vulcan twitched his nose like a rabbit. The Vulcan slept like a rock for the most part, barely moving. But he certainly wasn’t forgotten because his body temperature was higher than humans and he was a furnace under the covers. McCoy noticed that Spock’s hair was messy, and it was weird seeing him so disorderly. He was so tempted to reach out and smooth that raven hair back into place like it should be.   
  
Jim threw his arm over his head and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. His actions drew in McCoy’s focus, and he stared at the hickeys  all over Jim’s neck. Some of them were just faded red marks, and others were a deep dark purple marks marring his pale skin. McCoy felt smug knowing he’d been the one to put those marks there, metaphorically claiming Jim as his. He’d have to pretend he didn’t have any hyposprays for it and Jim would have to heal the old fashioned way. Jim noticed him smirking and looked at him questioningly.  
  
“What? Is there something on my face?” Jim asked quietly and McCoy had to stifle a laugh.  
  
“Not exactly.” McCoy said cryptically with a shrug.   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He blinked in confusion at McCoy.   
  
“Oh nothing~” McCoy continued smirking, and he planted a kiss to Jim’s cheek.   
  
Jim pouted, but accepted the kiss anyways. McCoy kissed his face again, and again, until finally he reached his mouth and pulled the blonde into a sweet-as-sugar kiss on his lips. Jim fluttered his eyes at McCoy when they pulled away, and he smiled fondly ruffling his hair up. Jim snorted and swatted at McCoy’s hands. McCoy grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head, moving so he was draped across Jim.   
  
  
“Careful now, Jimmy. You really don’t know what you’d be getting into.” Mccoy said, allowing his voice twist into the heaviest southern accent he could pull off, which was pretty heavy since he grew up in the Deep South.   
  
“God damn, your gonna kill me bones.” Jim wolf whistled at him, and McCoy noticed Spock waking up and his face contorting into confusion.  
  
“Jim, I do believe it is impossible to perish from what you are currently engaged in...” Spock muttered sleepily, his diction gruff and mushy instead of crisp and clear like it always was. “Also, are you aware of the bruises on your neck? It might be wise to ask the doctor for a hypospray for that.”   
  
“What?! What bruises? Bones what did you do?” Jim shoved McCoy off of him and frantically searched for a mirror.  
  
Jim let out a squeak when he finally made it to the full sized mirror hanging on the wall in the closet. McCoy watched him tentatively run his fingers over the marks all over his neck and trailing down his chest. Personally, McCoy thought he looked amazing. Spock just frowned and knit his eyebrows together before turning over and pressing his face into the pillow.  
  
“Ok...wow...ok...” Jim spoke slowly as he took in the aftermath of the debauchery he’d been a (willing) victim of.   
  
“Come over here Jim, I think I missed a spot.” McCoy drawled to the captain.  
  
Jim whimpered in protest but came back to the bed and settled between McCoy and Spock again like he had been before he’d gotten up. McCoy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, and Jim willingly sank into his arms. Spock turned to them finally, and wrapped himself around Jim as well. Jim sighed and stared up at the ceiling, enjoying his morning so far. McCoy never wanted to leave this bed.   
  
They did have to get up though. McCoy heard Jim’s stomach growling, and he knew he was hungry as well. He could probably wipe up some pancakes for everybody, but he really didn’t want to get up. He was warm and comfortable, and safe in this bed. He just wanted to stay in his little bubble forever, scared of what would happen if it popped.   
  
He knew he was damaged goods. Jocelyn had taken her toll on him. She had turned his whole world upside down and then flipped it once more after he’d just gotten used to it. It was like when the artificial gravity goes out in space and everything would float around weightless, but it fixes itself and everything goes rushing to the ground breaking and cracking and bruising. He felt weightless with Jim and Spock and it scared him to death that the second shoe would drop, the rug would pull out from under his feet, and he’d be alone.  
  
It was hard to avoid those two on a starship, one being the captain and the other his first officer. If this summer ended horribly he’d never be able to see them again. It was no lie that McCoy worried, a lot. It was one of the reasons he became a doctor, so that if he or someone he loved got hurt he wouldn’t be utterly useless. But his doctorate degree and medical license did nothing to prevent him from worrying about the emotional part of his life.  
  
He had no idea how Spock functioned everyday. McCoy knew that everyone thought Vulcans were heartless emotionless robots thats only prime directive was science and technical, logical, fact-only thinking. But McCoy knew the truth, he knew that Vulcans felt emotions so deeply sometimes it physically hurt them. But they chose to override that emotion for logic, to control those emotions. He was well aware of the carefully crafted facade Spock put on everyday, and the toll it took on him when there was no logical answer.   
  
The notion of good and bad, right and wrong, stemmed heavily from emotion in humans. They made their decisions based on morals, and values. Vulcans on the other hand knew the right choice was the choice that was logically correct even if it was not morally correct. Their right and wrong was facts and equations and rigid no room for technicality logic. McCoy wished he could do that, knowing it would let him jump into this without trepidation.  
  
Logically, it made sense. Jim and Spock loved him, they were not the same person as Jocelyn was and McCoy knew them almost as well as he knew himself. Emotionally, Jocelyn had hurt him badly and he did not want to be in the same situation where he watched his life fall apart right in front of him and anything he did to fix it made it ten times worse. He knew Jim was his safety net, and Spock was his compass rose. But at one point Jocelyn had been his up to her down. They had been two sides of the same coin, cut from the same cloth, birds of a feather.   
  
  
“Bones? Bones, what’s wrong?” Jim said and McCoy suddenly realized he was crying.   
  
“I...” it was McCoy’s turn to be speechless, he laid there gasping for air as his chest felt tight and his lungs felt like they were shrinking.  
  
“The doctor is having a panic attack, Jim.” He heard Spock say but he couldn’t see anything, his eyes blurring with tears and his heart beating so fast it hurt.  
  
“Shit, what do we do?” Jim said hurriedly, reaching out and squeezing McCoy’s hand.  
  
He felt two hands on his face, and fingers touching his temples, his cheekbones, and the space next to the corner of his eye. Suddenly he felt peace course through his mind like a wave crashing against the shore. He felt safety and love all around him. Then, he was watching Spock fall in love with him overtime like a movie. He somehow knew everything that Spock loved about him, and all the things he didn’t that he still loved anyways somehow.   
  
Breathe. He felt the words in his mind. Over and over again. Breathe Leonard, let me show you why your never going to be hurt by our hands. He watched from Spock’s perspective as the Vulcan fell in love with both him and Jim. He watched their first meeting, their first mission, their first conversation. He watched as Spock watched McCoy wake Jim up from his nightmares only to discover it wasn’t a nightmare and everything that happened afterwards.   
  
He suddenly understood. They weren’t just in love with him, because the act of being in love meant the possibility of falling out of love. They just loved him, plain and simple. He didn’t do anything to make them love him, he just existed with and around them. They loved him in a way Jocelyn never could. If Jim was their heart, Spock was their mind, and McCoy was their soul. They couldn’t have each other without him, and visa versa.   
  
When McCoys meditative state subsided, he was sandwiched between Spock and Jim. They curled around him, and Jim was slowly stroking his hair. Spock was rubbing tentatively at his shoulders, tracing soothing circles into his back. He wasn’t scared anymore.  
  
“I think we broke the McCoy family tradition...”McCoy muttered, cringing at the roughness of his voice.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jim asked softly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful environment around them.  
  
“When I was 18, my mama told me about my grandma Anna Sun. She said it was important because McCoy’s only get one great love in their life, and that person is someone who will always be there through everything and someone you’ve known longer than ever. I thought it was Jocelyn...I met her when I was 15 at a party I’d snuck out to go to. I found out she lived 3 houses down from mine, and she was gonna transfer to my high school. We were thick as thieves for years, no one was surprised when we started dating and got married at 20. We built this house, and we tried to have a family. But she couldn’t get pregnant, she kept having miscarriages. She started to hate my job, because I was on call almost every night and I couldn’t be there for her. I guess she blamed me, for not being able to get pregnant. I know she blamed me for not being there, for being too stressed for a baby to survive in her. She started pulling away from me, and I would push closer only for her to pull away more. I tried everything to get her to stay, I told her I’d quit my job, I’d start taking fertility treatments, I’d build a crib in hopes of bringing good fortune. But anything I did made her hate me more, saying if I’d have done that sooner our marriage wouldn’t be failing. I joined Starfleet, and that was it. Then I met you two. We went through hell together and made it out on the other side. We’re all lost souls in our own way I guess, but my home isn’t this house, it’s with you two. I’m only supposed to love one person, I was only given one chance and I fucked it up. Then I met you two. You two actually appreciate my job, you always come to me to fix you up when you get hurt Jim. You two don’t care when I have to work long shifts, Spock is always there in my quarters with a chess game when it’s finally over. You two love me because of me, not because your families told you I was gonna make you happy. You two love me without expectations or fine print. You two are my Anna Sun.”  
  
A silence filled the air when McCoy was done with his monologue. It wasn’t a tense silence, and McCoy knew it was just them absorbing the emotions of his words. He waited patiently for them to say something, and he was so glad when they finally did.  
  
“Leonard Horatio McCoy. I love you. Spock...uh I don’t know your full name...I love you.” Jim said.  
  
“James T. Kirk. Leonard Horatio McCoy. I love each of you very much.” Spock followed.  
  
“Spock, Jim. I love you too...”McCoy smiled at them and they pulled each other closer. They stayed like that for a little longer until McCoy glanced over at the alarm clock by the beside table.   
  
“Oh shit, it’s noon. We gotta get up.” He whined, knowing he had no interest in productivity today. Jim was tracing lazy circles into his skin, and he could get lost in the feeling all day if he truly wanted to.  
  
“We don’t gotta do anything bones~” Jim singsonged and pressed kisses to McCoy’s skin.   
  
“While you are technically correct, I believe the doctor was referring to the human philosophy of staying in bed all day as being inappropriate behavior.” Spock quipped, but Jim just laughed at him.   
  
“We do gotta do things, jimmy boy. I’m starving.” McCoy grunted and pulled the covers back. He extricated himself from Jim and Spock’s embrace and padded into the kitchen.   
  
He didn’t expect Jim or Spock to follow him, but the two appeared in the kitchen a few moments later as McCoy was putting a frying pan down on the stove. He wasn’t in the mood to cook anything extravagant, so he settled for grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch since they had missed breakfast. He wondered briefly if Spock had ever had grilled cheese sandwiches before, and although the thought made him slightly worried he quickly dismissed it knowing it was hard to fuck up a simple grilled cheese sandwich. 

 

As he flitted about the kitchen he went over to the fridge to gather ingredients, but when he closed the door he saw Jim staring at the light switch. Maybe it was time to fix the words etched into the baseboards. He’d already said I love you to the two men, which was a huge milestone in anyone’s relationship. Perhaps he’d finally taken back his house. Perhaps he could finally let go of jocelyn. As he thought the words he realized it didn't make him feel guilty anymore. He was truly ready to move on with someone, well two someones, who loved him unconditionally. He was more than ready to let go. But the baseboards would have to wait, his focus was on renovating the kitchen, and he wanted to save the best part for last.

 

“We have got to get rid of this wallpaper…” Mccoy mused as he continued his task of cooking up some sandwiches.

 

“I couldn't agree more” Jim answered with his signature Jim Kirk Smirk.

 

“Perhaps we should make plans to begin renovations on the kitchen. We could start tomorrow as we seem to have all the supplies necessary.” spock said, watching mccoy intently.

 

At one point in his life mccoy would've been uncomfortable with spock's eyes on him, but now he felt comforted by the vulcans soft brown eyes watching him like a cat. He felt safe, and protected. When he’d finished the first sandwich he put it on a plate and handed it to jim. Jim grinned as he took the plate from mccoy, and leaned in kissing the man on the cheek.

 

“Aw look spock, hes blushing~” jim teased, and mccoy smacked his arm.

 

“Shut it blondie, or i'll stick you on kitchen duty for a week.”

 

“That's not fair. I thought you loved me.” jim said as he pouted but mccoy could tell he was only faking it, he wasn't actually upset. 

 

Mccoy just sighed and went back to cooking. They stayed silent as mccoy finished the second and third grilled cheese sandwiches and gave one to spock. He would hate to admit it, but days like these were his favorite. Waking up to his two perfect lovers, spending half the day in bed, and cooking simple food for them when they couldn't stay in bed any longer. He was a caretaker at his core, that's why he had become a doctor. He felt a natural need to care for people, and it was amplified even more around his family. He would do anything for the people he loved if it made them happy. He had always been that way, even with jocelyn. In the divorce he had offered her everything, hoping to make her happy just one last time. One last act of love, even if she didn't reciprocate anymore. But he didn't want to think about jocelyn anymore, she didn't deserve a place in his thoughts anymore. He couldn't waste anymore emotion on her. He was finally closing that chapter of his life, and he couldn't be happier to see it end. 

  
  



End file.
